


This Is Strange

by orphan_account



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: Alex is a little gay, Biting, Bondage, Chubby Reader, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fucking, Hair Pulling, James is a kinky little shit, James is kind of weird in the beginning, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Story updates Monday-Friday, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, body praise, btw just so everyone knows James and the reader both are over 20+, choking (sorta??), electric toothbrush masturbation, okay Alex is very gay, reader dated Alex before, reader gets desperate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James has a hard crush on the reader when the reader finds this out it's not too long before everyone else knows too. Because they can hear them throughout Jorvik.Message me at: http://jaezjaeck.tumblr.com/ for more information on this book.





	1. A Day Of Strange Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ please!!!!
> 
> and yes I know this chapter is very short, but don't worry the next chapter will be much longer.

His hands were wrapped around your wrists, pulling them up over your head. His hips ramming into yours. The back of your head was digging deeper and deeper into the pillow, his forehead resting on your neck, giving it small little kisses and whispering praises of how beautiful you were, how good you felt, how well you were doing. He adored you, he loved you, he wanted this more than anything. His hands exploring your body, over the parts you felt shame in, those were the parts he loved the most.

Your body was tensing, your heels were digging into his bed sheets.

"I'm coming-" you begin to repeat those words many times, your walls clenching around his member, and then the alarm went off.

James groaned sleepily, reaching over to turn the alarm off, missing many times before finally hitting the right button. His face was deeply flushed, and he ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. He peered down at his lower half, he would have to take care of that sometime.

James was done with everything he needed to do, he ate, showered, yeah everything's done. 

He went outside and stood in the same place he normally stood. Riders with their horses strolled by, asking him for the race, to stay the night at the Inn, which he happily obliged. Alex came by once or twice to say hi, and then he saw you.

You were riding a horse he had never seen before, he came to the conclusion that you were training a newly bought horse, but you look absolutely exhausted. You had your hair pulled up into a ponytail, that was a shame, he liked it when your hair was down and messy. He offered you a night at the Inn, you told him that you still had chores and races to do.

James sighed and just nodded, but you really needed a break. His gaze dropping down on the ground as he was deep in thought. Maybe you just didn't like staying at the Inn? should he make the rooms look a bit better? For you?  
You noticed that he seemed to be staring off into space. Gently placing your hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Are you okay James?"  
"-oh um..Yeah I'm good, I'm fine"

You can't help but notice that he didn't look fine. You smile "I'll come back when I can barely keep my eyes open."

James perked up at this. "o-o-h um well, Do you want to try my track again? You're welcome too." He tried to calm himself down to keep his hands from quivering, he felt relieved. You accepted his offer and started the race "great! I'll start the timer." An hour and five minutes later you were back at the start, collecting your money from the race. "I was a few seconds off again, was I?" you asked, he took a quick glance down at the timer "actually, you got a new personal best!" he grinned, "good job ba-I mean (your name)"

You raised an eyebrow but in the end just shrugged your shoulders. James is..Interesting and thats for sure.


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex and Linda help James plan a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you for people who are reading this story. I really appreciate it!

"shit shit shit"

James felt stressed, you would be back soon, it didn't seem like you had a lot more stuff to do. He had his notebook out and was writing down little plans or sweet things he could do for you. Maybe a bouquet? No, that's too tacky and childish. Wait. Was this all too soon? Should he wait? He felt like he had just met you! But he has known you for years!  
Just as he felt like he was about to lose it, he saw Linda and Alex riding over the short bridge and he felt like a heavy weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. They know you better than anyone!

"Hey James, everything okay with you? You look as sweaty as an over worked horse."

"I know. I know but I am stressing, okay I have a limited amount of time to think of ideas, like really interesting ideas for dates and shit"

"Wait date?"

"It's not confirmed yet, but I am confident."

He kept his focus on Alex and she dismounted her pony, helping Linda off too. 

"I've never heard you say that in your life."

Alex smiled, "who is she?"

"What?"

"who's the girl that you're interested in?"

Linda bit the inside of her cheek. "I think I know who it is. You always act so weird around (your name). You look like a fool literally every time she's around you, I'm like one hundred percent sure it's her."

James put his hands together and intertwined his fingers, nodding. "yes you're right. You're so right. Fuck..Am I that bad?"  
"You kind of are."  
"damn"

James set his notebook down on the fence post and stepped over. "do you want to read what I've already written down?" he asked simply, Linda quickly darted over and Alex followed, the giggles of the girls sounded mocking.

"something wrong?"

Alex turned her head to her brother. "She doesn't like romance. Just take her to the cafe and be yourself." Linda then turned to him "She doesn't like it when people spend a lot of money on her, Loretta got her a seven thousand shilling riding jacket for her birthday and she got so mad. yet again that is her favorite item of clothing."

"She only wears it so she can get Loretta's moneys worth. She feels bad that the girl spent so much on a single item of clothing."

Linda stood there in silence, then lifted her hand. "James you should take her to that cafe in Valedale!" she clapped her hands together "we need to get you a really good outfit-" "no" Alex responded "She isn't going to put any effort, so he shouldn't either. He should be himself." "that's..Much better!"

James just stood there and let the girls discuss things. be himself huh? "how do I ask her?"

Alex stood there "Oh. Well. Just ask her."

"no like what should I say?"

Linda smiled. "Just tell her that you want to meet her at the place. Or..We could ask her for you."

"No no no I have to ask her. She'll think I'm a pussy."

Both of the girls sighed, Alex placing her hand on her forehead "just ask her you want to go to Valedale for an important meeting."

He crossed his arms, "but that's not going to cut it then she'll think I have an important meeting set up and shit." he twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I think I got it."

"I'll tell her that I was kind of hungry and wanted to go to Valedale for lunch, then I'll ask her to go with me..." he stood for a moment before looking up at the girl's "sound good?"  
"that sounds wonderful"


	3. Its A Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader spends the night in the Inn

As the day was just coming to an end, you felt the sweat dripping off of your brow. You are definitely ready for a good nights sleep. However, you needed to shower beforehand. You smelt of horses, poop, and sweat. Your head felt like it was going to explode and you had asked Ms. Holdsworth if she had anything for it, but she didn't. She did tell you that hot showers relieve muscles and might actually help a bit. Your horse was already inside the stall as you went over and paid for a room at the Inn, James seemed to be stuttering his words.

Opening the door to your room, you immediately started to strip from the sweat covered clothes sticking to your body. Walking into the bathroom with the toiletries James had given you when you came in. You do your best to avoid your reflection in the mirror and turning the shower on. A few minutes later you step in and close your eyes. 

You let your mind wander as you run your fingers through your tangled, wet hair. Starting to wash her hair with the shampoo, peaches huh? A smile spreads across your face, does he know you like peaches or something? You massage your head with the tips of your fingers, finally being able to relax. You finish your shower an hour later, you needed that. Holding up a pair of thin pants, you slip them on but leave the bra on.

Little do you know James is on the other side of the door, sitting and waiting. He wants to be in there with you, cuddling you. Making you feel comfortable and wanted. You are sitting on the bed, laying back and staring at the ceiling. Close your eyes, you can't sleep. That is a bad thing. Why is your head running wild? Open your eyes, staring at the ceiling and slowly moving your hand down. Gently press the side of your face into the pillow, circling your clit. Bite your lip, rutting against your own hand. "James.." his name slips out easily, you pause when you hear something.

"yeah?"

You freeze, wait.. "a-are you actually here?" you lift up, "yeah, I am." you smile, walking over to the door and sitting on the other side of it. "are you okay?" "yes I'm..I'm fine." "well it's just..I um. I heard you say my name."

"do you want to hear me say it again?"

The area is silent for a moment, you hear him shift around outside "yes"

You can't help but smile, slipping your hand back inside of your panties, grinding yourself into your hand. Sighing you lean the side of your face against the door, you press the tip of your finger inside, leaning your head up.

Your in the Inn's bed, your panties are fucking soaked. It's light outside, and the alarm is going off. You turn it off and press your hand against your forehead "fucking shit..."

You take another shower and dress yourself, you meet James outside and smile. Your face is flushed, "hey thanks for um..Letting me stay here." you say, biting your lip and he smiled "of course!" he replied, you glance down at the ground, rocking back and forth.

"hey I know you probably have stuff to do, but probably around lunchtime, do you maybe want to go to Valedale and have lunch together?"

It seems like you felt your heart flutter.

"yes yes sure!"


	4. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James and the reader have a nice date.

The clock says that it's about noon and you start riding back over to Fort Pinta, a smile spreads across your face when you see him waiting for you. You trot over and peer down at him, "do you want to ride over or take a car?" you ask, to which he replies "I think we should just take a car, give your horse a break, y'know?" After you put your horse in a stall, you come back to see him calling a pick up to Valedale.

Once the car arrived, you and James enter it. There were a million things running through James' mind. Do you know this is a date? Do you even like the cafe in Valedale? Do you even like him? Leaning his head back in the seat, he notices you looking at him with a bit of concern. "Have you had a stressful day?" you ask him, "Nah, it's just. Nevermind" turning his head away from you, his skin jumps when you place a hand on his shoulder. "you can tell me anything" you say to him, he sighs and shakes his head "believe me, it's nothing."

When you two arrive at Valedale, you both head over to the cafe. It was kind of awkward just walking over in complete silence, but the car ride over was also mainly silence. You begin to wonder if he's been having nightmares again. Sitting down at a table nearest to the waterfall, you smile at him. "It's been a while since I've been here. I don't know why I don't come around often." James nods, "It's beautiful, I'll give it that" he's staring at you. Then, you both order your food and wait.

Scooting your chair closer to the table and resting your elbows on it, once again sitting in silence. It's awkward, you notice his expression change like he trying to think of something to say, but can't get the words out. "So" he finally says, "So- Do you um..Do you like uh, um...." he glances around, a small dusting of pink spreading across his face. "James"

Your eyes meet, "Is this a date?" you ask simply, James nods. Sit there and think, your smile appears again and you bite your lip. "I think you chose a gorgeous place for a date." You feel so happy when you see him finally smile since you've been here. Run your hand over the table and to his, meet his eyes and stare back at him. Then your food arrives and you lean back to let the waiter set it down. James smiles "hey, it looks really good!" Pick your sandwich up and bite into it, "holy shit" you giggle, setting it down and covering your mouth, taking the butter knife they had given you and cut off a piece, placing it on his plate "Try that"

James put the piece of sandwich in his mouth and smiled, covering his mouth. "It's so good." and you nod "I know right!" your face is covered in a light pink. Lean back in your seat and watch him eat. You and James eat your food, talking about anything and everything you could without leaving the area too silent. It got so awkward when it did get silent.  
It has been about ten minutes since you've finished your food and now you two are just talking. "So Alex and Linda helped you plan this whole thing, huh?" you asked, "well no not really, they told me what you liked because I wanted to buy you a gift or something, but they told me you don't like gifts." he replied. "Well they're not wrong, gifts aren't my thing." and he nodded "that's a shame." you chuckle in response.

"our ride is here" James suddenly said, standing up and smiling, holding his hand out. Taking his hand, he helps you out of your chair. James' heart feels like it is going to beat out of his chest. Your skin is so soft! he rubs his thumb over the top of your hand, earning a weird look from you. He guided you out of the cafe, then quickly letting go of your hand "I'm sorry I didn't um.." chuckle as he starts to freak out a bit. "It's okay James." you whisper to him, caressing his cheek with your hand. James seems to calm down a bit after you do that. "Let's get back to Fort Pinta, okay?" he nods.

Taking your horse out of its stall, you come back to James. "hey, that was really fun. We should go to Jorvik City next time, they have a really nice Stablebucks there." he accepts your offer and you lean down, kissing his cheek.

That was nice.


	5. The Party Was Lit (I'll go home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loretta go to the party in Fort Pinta, when she leaves James meets you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ for this chapter.

The night closes in and you and Loretta are at Fort Pinta. On Fridays and Saturdays, Fort Pinta holds this party for everyone so they can celebrate their hard work throughout the week. Loretta wouldn't let you go see James, but when she's done and wants to go back to Moorland, you plan to stay behind. You don't like to be on the dance floor, there are always so many people and there are somewhat drinking for the older girls. 

After a bit of time, you start to get a little tired and Loretta has already left. she told you that her and Tan needed to work on new courses they wanted to set up. She needed to find Justin too.

"Come here often?" a familiar voice interrupts your thoughts, you turn to face it. "I try to come as often as I can" you reply as James comes to sit beside of you.

His focus was on the dance floor, he leaned closer to you "Do you enjoy parties?" You shrug and respond. "They're not for me, I would rather be at my home stable listening to music." you lean towards him until your head is on his shoulder. "Did you see Loretta and I come in?" He nodded, "yeah but I wanted to wait for her to leave to say hi." That makes sense, "Where do you sleep anyway? I know you have a home around here somewhere." He chuckles, "I have a part of the Inn that is just my house, do you want to check it out?"

"Um yeah"

Inside of his house, you have to go through the Inn and there is a door on one side of the hallway. You'll remember that when you want to see him and he's not standing outside of the Inn.

Excuse yourself to the bathroom and change out of your clothes, accidentally leaving the scarf you wear early in the morning when it's cold. Walk out of the bathroom in lighter clothes and smile. "Your house is much neater than I expected." you say, turning your head to look into the kitchen, "I am going to take that as a compliment" James replies. 

This wasn't really considered the second date you two are planning together, but you'll enjoy it as if it was. It was time with James and you cherished the time you spend together. "sit here" he says softly and you oblige, he disappears inside of the kitchen for a moment, coming back a few minutes later with a bottle, it wasn't hard liquor, which you are thankful of, but it could get you pretty tipsy.

You took only a few shots of the liquor and he did too, you still felt like you could ride home, but you might end up staying at the Inn tonight. Lean back into his side, it was pretty late and you were about to ask if you could stay at the Inn, but sooner or later the world just blacks out.

The next morning was bright. Too bright. Cover your face with your arm and groan lowly. Then you quickly sit up, remembering now that you were NOT in your own home stable. The liquor is gone but you remember this house. James lives here...Wait...Did you and ...No that didn't happen you don't remember it. Where is James? You feel something shift beside of you and turn your head. James is sleeping beside of you, and you feel his arm around your waist, pulling you back closer to him. You close your eyes when the sunlight outside shines on your and quickly reach your hands up to rub your temples.

James shifts a bit more, your body is positioned quite uncomfortable now so you move on your side to face him. Wonder if this is the first time he's slept in a while and lift your hand to caress his face. His eyes open a few minutes after you had woken up and he sighs. Lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, when he can actually see, you're watching him. "good morning?" you whisper, he chuckles "I don't know how good this morning will be, but waking up to you is a good start if I do say so myself." You snort and push his chest, sitting up and stretching.

"it's true" you hear him say as you stand up. Chuckle as James lifts up off of the couch, wrapping his arms around you and hugging you from behind. You whine as James presses his lips against your neck, the sound makes him lean back. You can feel the smugness radiating of off of him "what was that?" he asks, "It was nothing" you reply as his hands run down to your hips "mhm"

"Do you want to make breakfast?" you ask, you feel like he could smell your arousal if you two kept that going. James' smile gets bigger "yeah, of course." he replies, "pancakes?"  
"could you get the eggs and flour for me?" you ask, grabbing a bowl to use. He comes back with what you asked for, "anything else?" he asks, you shake your head. "I mean do you want to mix this?" The batter was all mixed well, and within fifteen minutes everything was done.

"Do is Alex coming by today?" James nodded in response "yeah she is, she has to help me with some paperwork, we're hiring lifeguards for the beach because somebody almost drowned a few weeks ago." Your eyes go wide, "that's terrible" and he nods. "I mean the lifeguard we're hiring doesn't want to be paid because he finds it as like a gesture more than a job, like hey I saved your life your welcome" You giggle and nod.

It was around seven when you and James left the Inn, you told him you had work to do over at Steve's farm, kiss him goodbye and tell him you will see him later.  
He walks back into the Inn, covering his face as had become flushed. Did she really stay there with him all night? He sat on the couch. James sighs quietly, he has to be out there sometime soon, but he needs a shower he smells like liquor.

Walking into the bathroom he sees your scarf on the floor and lifts it up. His cheeks turn to a soft pink color as he presses it under his nose, inhaling the scent and leaning back against the wall. Your scent is all over him, his couch and his blankets. Lower his hand to his pants and he quickly undoes them, rubbing up along his shaft as he continues to smell your scarf, moaning when he imagines that you're there, stroking his cock.

Head pressed up against the wall as he strokes faster "fuck" he groans, thrusting his hips forward, your all he can think about. He lowers the scarf and leans over the bathroom counter, thrusting into the scarf. Panting as his member throbs, his face is heavily flushed. He gasps suddenly as he came, releasing the scarf and peering down at it. He needs to get that back to you sometime.


	6. More Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ for this chapter.  
> In which James and Alex plan things and you get to know your body a little bit better.

The phone in your home stable started to ring and when you answered, it was James.

"Hey um.." he was staring down at the floor of his living room. "You left your scarf here and...I washed it and everything if you want to come get it, or when we go on the date sometime tomorrow or today I can bring it and give it to you." then the line went silent and you were about to respond when he quickly said, "no no I'll-I'll just take it to you tonight on our date.." he sounded so nervous. Curl your finger around the phone cord "we're going to Jorvik, right?" you ask, "yes" James replied.

"Well I'm going to um...go back to working I-I um guess." he said, "wait" you reply. "yeah?" you lean back against the wall "at what time are we going?" James went silent and then said "about four." James replied and you agreed, suddenly the door opened and he jumped, "Oh um well I have to go." 

"bye James"

" bye"  
James hung up and turned to his sister, "hey" he sighed, picking up her scarf and Alex walked over "hows it going?" she asked, "you know with (your name)" she crossed her arms, leaning back against the wall. James lifted up your scarf "well she came inside last night and when we woke up this morning apparently we fell sleep cuddling" Alex pressed a hand to her chest with a smile "awh" James groaned "please, save it. I haven't even told her that I loved her." James sighed, "she left her scarf here" Alex smiled, crossing her arms "where are you two going on your second date?" she asked, entering the kitchen and getting a glass of water.

Sighing, James leaned back a bit "we're going to Stablebucks in Jorvik" Alex smiles, "that's a good place to go for a date, their food and drinks are really good!" He nods back at her and sighed "I just..I feel like any cafe is just not good enough for her, I want her to know how much I love being with her..How much I love her" Alex put a finger on his chin "invite her over for your third date, make her dinner." she said simply. James chuckled "it's much more than that. I want her to feel special.." he sighed. 

"Wait I got it."

"What is it?"

Alex smile is wide, "so you've told me how many dreams you've had about her, has she told you any that she's had of you? I'm sure she has." James groaned "for fuck's sake I don't want to tell her that I fantasize about her" he groaned, placing his hand on his forehead. He sat on the couch, putting his hands together, he was stuck in his own thoughts. He wanted you to know he loved you, wanted you, but he also wanted to dominate you, claim you. Alex sighed and sat beside of him.

You were inside of the home stable's shower, leaning back against the wall and staring at the ceiling. You needed to shower before the date due to your stable work, you didn't want James to be grossed out. Your hands traveled around your body, washing the areas you went by. Then you thought about earlier that morning. His arms wrapped around your body as he hugged you from behind. Did you feel something pressed against your back? You giggled when you thought about it, taking the shower head off of the hook and sitting down inside of the bathtub.

Spread your legs and gently rub your clit in circles, spreading your labia after and aiming the stream of warm water towards your pussy. Your head leaned back as the streams of water hit your clit and ran down your pussy, your hand lowering and inserting a finger inside. Then a second finger. Gasp and try to rut your pussy against your own hand. "James..." you whine, toes curling and your back arching "hah yes" bite your lip and curl your fingers from inside you. You use the palm of your hand to stimulate your clitoris, your legs shaking and shivering. You moan James name repeatedly, bucking forward.

You drop the shower head and start rubbing your breast, pinching and pulling the nipple. Turn your body to the side and buck your hips until everything lightens and you came, resting your forehead against the wet wall of the shower. Turning to get up, when you bring yourself to stand up, you turn the shower off.  
Walk into your bedroom and get dressed, glancing to her stable and walking in, patting her main. You tack your horse up and mount, walking out of the stable and making your way to Fort Pinta, by the time you get there it will be seven.

Tonight will be amazing.


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second date was full of confessions. And James has many emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be cheesy in my opinion it is.  
> I want to add OC's of people who want their OC added as like a friend of James or the reader herself.  
> So if someone wants to have their OC be part of the story just send me an ask, anonymous or not.  
>  jaezjaeck.tumblr.com  
> you do have to add characteristics of your OC like personality and stuff like that.

Crossing the bridge into Fort Pinta, you ride past many horses that are for sale, many of the catch your eye. It brings a tear to your eye as you cannot afford them at the moment. That smile that seems to find its way to your face whenever you see him returns and you dismount. His arms wrap around you before you are even off of your horse. "I um..." he leaned back, pressing his hand to your cheek "I...have something to tell you" your eyebrow raises "what is it?" you ask.

You both stand in silence and he leans back, "um....Nevermind" he responded softly, gently letting go of her body. Grab his hand "hey I'll help you on my horse and we can ride to Jorvik" he snorted "yeah that's funny, you're hilarious babe" "wait babe" "I would fall off" he said, "no you wouldn't you could hold onto the saddle or..hold onto me" You say, putting a hand on his shoulder, you both were pretty short so you wonder if he ever thought it was a miracle you could ride a Friesan.

You guide your horse to the fence and mount it normally, "here get over here by the fence and get on it, then when you're high enough tell me and I'll help you." James came over to the fence, stepping on it and climbing up on it, he smiled "I'm ready" You bent over, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. You place his arms around your waist. "remember this morning when they were like this?" you purr, leaning back. "Can you please not flirt with me right now I feel like I'm going to fall." "you won't fall!"

Letting your horse trot forward and he Grips you tighter. Let a hand rest on his arm, "you'll be fine I promise" You can feel James press his forehead in between your shoulders. Rub his hand with your thumb and he leans up a bit more, resting his chin on your shoulder. Ride into Moorland and wave towards Loretta who just nods. Stay a slow and steady pace for James, going up the road leading to the Inn By The Bridge. Across the bridge and through Greendale, James starts to open up a bit more and start whispering to you. "We're almost there right?" he asked in a hushed voice. When you nod he seems relieved. Point at the cafe "there it is" you say simply, coming up and stopping the horse. Slowly dismount and help him off "we can call for a pickup if you don't want to ride back" He nods "yeah um, I think That'll be best especially because I want to get back quickly." You nod and smile, kissing his cheek before walking into the cafe and sitting down, followed by James who sat as well.

A waitress came over, "Can I take your order?" she asked in that fake, oh I love my job kind of voice.

Take a look at the menu, "Yeah I'll have Tomato soup and just a water" The waitress wrote the meal down on a small notebook and turned to James "and you?" he smiled "I'll have what she is having" you raise an eyebrow at him, "what? You get things that are really good" You smile, resting your chin on the top of your hand, "really?" and James nodded. "So what's our next date going to be?" you ask, "it's a secret" he quickly replies, turning his head to the sea beside of them. "oh ho ho" you chuckle, reaching your hand over and taking his hand "you're always full of secrets though." his fingers turn to intertwine with yours "well I guess it's the same for you...Oh!" he quickly started to pat around his outfit before his expression fell "shit.." he hissed, "what's wrong?" He turned to you "I forgot your scarf." you smile, rubbing the top of his hand with your thumb. "It's fine, don't worry about it. You can alway go back inside of your house and get it when we get back to Fort Pinta"

His entire body seemed to relax as if you'd get angry at him for forgetting something.

Lean back as the waitress brings your food, that was much quicker than the cafe at Valedale. Yet again the two of you did get fairly simple dishes and there weren't many people at the cafe at the time. "please be careful, it's very hot" the waitress says, "if you need anything please let me know!" and just like that the waitress walked away and let you and James to each other again. You take a spoonful of the soup and try it, it tastes great as most of the food in Jorvik does. Most of it. James looked so happy as if he was just looking at you having a good time?

Smile back at him and lean back in your chair, "have you tried it yet?" he jumps out of his thoughts "Oh um..not yet" he replies, "were you just staring at me?" James glanced around the cafe nervously. Giggle and lift the spoon from your soup and sip the soup from the spoon. "It is hot so be careful" James nodded, trying the soup from himself and his eyes seemed like they were glittering. "If you have such good taste in goof I wonder how well you make food" You quickly glance away from James, staring at the sea and then turning your attention back to him. "Steve is still teaching me how to cook.." you said quietly, James glances up and smiles "I wanna teach you too if that's alright, Alex taught me a while back. I don't remember a lot about my past but she drilled that stuff into my head" you nod in response.

Finish your soup after a few minutes, "you okay James?" you can tell he is nervous but about what you're not sure. James was just staring at his glass of water. Was it too early for him tell you that he loved you? He puffed up and sighed "I um...I have something to tell you but it's hard to get the words out." he whispers. Look at in worryingly, reach back of and take his hand "you can tell me anything"

"I...It's so hard to say this"

His hands reach up and cover his face.

He knows you two have been friends for a long time, but he always tried to hide the fact that he loved you. Well at first you were kind of someone who couldn't look twice at, but one day you were out shopping with his sister and he couldn't help but stare. When you were dancing with your friends he would watch. He felt your hand on his shoulder, you had gotten up and came over to him.

"You don't have to"

"No, I absolutely have to. It's just so hard to."

You rub his shoulder and he turns his head towards you.

This was the second date, he felt like it was too early. He sighed, then he put in all of those years he knew you. Then the fact Alex could tell he liked you, could you tell this entire time too?

You press a bit harder into the muscle of his shoulder. He sucked in a breath.

"I love you"

You stood there in shock, you hand froze. James quickly glanced everywhere but your face. "James." your voice was gentle, he turns to look at you. Your face was flushed red, he calmed down a bit. "no. You can't love me." he tensed back up, "w-what?" he stared back. "I don't even know how you can love me." his eyes widened, how could he not? That's all he can think about now. "I'm hideous I mean" his eyes then narrowed "what?" you sigh, "I'm almost too heavy to ride a horse. My hips are like." you look down at your body and he stood, "stop that" you turn your head away from his, but his finger meets your chin to turn your head back to face him.

James looked furious, "I love you." he said, leaning forward and resting his forehead against your forehead. He chuckled, his hands running down to your sides to hug you closer. Your breathing slowed a bit. "I always saw you with my sister, you know in the beginning you were just another girl." he chuckled "When you were dancing with Loretta and Tan those twig girls they always seemed like fake bitches I don't know why you hang out with them. You stood out but not in a bad way. You were like mesmerizing to watch, dancing like nobody was watching you." 

Leaning back away from you, James watched your expression, you had tears forming in your eyes, which he lifted his hand to wipe away. Leaning in closer, he kissed your nose. "I love you" he whispered, "I love you too" you replied, he pulled you close and you felt limp. Like a ragdoll, he moved the hair that slightly covered your face, kissing your nose once again. "I love you more" he smirked, "I'm not playing that game" you groan, pulling away before turning back to him "but I love you more"


	8. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James invites reader into his bed for the night and tells you some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ chapter.

Enter his house and he sits you down, grabbing your scarf from the laundry and handing it to her. "Thank you so much" you smile, and then smell it. "Oh you did wash it" James chuckled and crossed his arms "did you think I would lie to you?" he asked, "used to people lying to me" James frowned, walking over and sitting beside of her, leaning over and kissing your cheek. "I would never lie to you," he said softly. You smile back at him, "hey can I stay here? It's ten o' clock at night and I don't want to ride out over to Steve's" you say, he smiles and nods "of course" he stands up and turns to you "do you wanna sleep in the Inn or?" You stand and walk over, "I want to sleep with you, in your actual bed. without being slightly drunk" wrap your arms around him and feel him place his hand on your hips. "I'm not against that" he whispered close to your ear.

Peer down at the ground for a few minutes as his hands run up to your sides, "what am I going to wear to bed?" you ask softly, "I have a few shirts and shorts you could wear, yet again I think you'd look gorgeous in your bra and underwear." you giggle and lean into his body "how about my bra and shorts?" you ask, "sounds good to me" he replies. You feel him pull the collar of your shirt down, pressing a kiss to the bare skin. "You'd feel better without any clothes though" you bit your lip, turning to face him "that's completely out of the question." James sighed, "is it because we just started dating?" you sigh, "no. It's because if you saw my body you would probably vomit" he huffed, pulling you closer "I said stop that." he leaned you back, hugging you close "I don't like it when you say that stuff about yourself. I think you're fucking gorgeous." you bite the inside of your cheek.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable though" James whispers to you. 

James smiled, holding you close "you can sleep however you want, I just don't like it when you say that stuff. I'll love you no matter what." he said, kissing your neck and moving up, nipping your earlobe. You moan softly, he smirked "I wanna hear more of those beautiful noises you make. I will one day, but not until you're comfortable with it."  
Turn and smile at him, leaning your face closer to his and pecking his lips "come on" his face became redder than you've ever seen it, he takes your hand and leads you into his bedroom. "I'm sorry it's a mess," he says, putting a hand behind his head, "eh, to be honest, my room isn't any better," you say.

James turns to look at you to find that you've already removed your pants and top, "Oh um.." his blush became much redder as he glanced away from you. "it's okay" you say softly "you can look at me, we're together." walk toward him, his eyes return to you and run down your body "I'm sorry it's just. Fuck." he smiled, "to be honest, this body is much better than the one I imagined" you giggle and shake your head, he lifts his hand up to your shoulder, he notices how tense your body was and removes it. "Do you need a massage? I know how to do those" he says, you laugh "wow a man who knows how to cook and give massages huh? I must be lucky" you reply and he smiles "no. I'm lucky" "that is so cheesy" "I know."  
Looking through the closet he finds a pair of elastic shorts, "these should work for you" he says, walking over and handing them to you. When you put them on they fit perfectly. "thank you for letting me borrow these" you say as he crawls into bed "no problem are they comfortable?" he asks "yeah they fit so well" walk over and get in bed with him, "when did your shirt come off?" you ask, placing a hand on his chest and curling up against him. "when you were putting those shorts on, my pants are off too" you giggle and playfully hit him. "you can hit me harder than that" he says softly, turning to look at you, laying on his side now. "you can scratch my back, I'll bite your neck." you become flushed and lean back into him. "tell me what you'd do to me"  
James presses his lips into your neck, "first, I would kiss your neck, moving lower and lower. My hands would be all over your body." he rests a hand on your hip, "then, I'd move in between your legs, and tease you until you're begging for my tongue" Lean forward as he starts whispering, "then I'd eat you out, make you moan and beg for more." Bite your lip, your thighs start to close together, "Then I'd pin you to the bed and fuck you till you were screaming my name, moaning so loud that you wake Jorvik. I'd praise you, tell you how beautiful you look, tell you how good you felt." he smirked, your forehead now pressed against his chest.

Feel his hand lift your chin up, "you okay sweetheart?" he whispered, he could feel your hips bucking forward, "James.." you whined, "mm" he lowers his head and nips a bit rougher at your neck. "you can masturbate in front of me" he whispers. You take his hand that was on your hip and move it lower. "I see" he smiles, you grip his arm as he moves his hand inside of the shorts you were wearing, rubbing your pussy through your drenched underwear. "I bet you taste so good" he groans, moving over and pressing his lips to yours, turn your head away and gasp as a finger meets your clit. Your back arches, he smirks and rests his forehead on your shoulder, suddenly pulling his hand and hearing you whine just makes his smirk grow "I think it's time we slept right? you have stuff to do tomorrow"

Panting you turn to face him with a small pout and he chuckles, lifting his fingers to show you and pulled his index and middle finger apart, a string pulls from his fingers and snaps when he pulls them too far, "look at that" he purrs, lowering his hand back down to your hip. "I don't want you to come until I can" he whispers, kissing your lips. Move your body closer to his and feel him wrap his arms around your body.

"Turn it off" you groan, trying to shove your face deeper into the pillow as he reaches over you and turns the alarm off. "sorry baby" he leans back and covers his face, turning to look at you and smiling "mm..It's not every day that I wake up happy" he chuckles, "oh my god you're so cheesy" you groan, looking up at him and he leans down and kisses your nose. "awh. I'm sorry" he moves lower and rests his forehead on yours.

"I don't want to leave this fucking bed" you sigh, trying to cuddle closer to him, but he gets out before you get a chance to trap him. Watch him put on another pair of pants and a shirt, he sits down on the bed and you lean up, wrapping your arms around him. Crawling out of the bed and start dressing in your own clothes. "Do you think anyone is waiting for us, like your sister or something? I remember I had something to do today but they never specified the time." James raised an eyebrow and stood up, "really?" and you nod "I think it was with either Alex or Linda" you say softly "or maybe it was Loretta" 

You both walk out of the Inn and you meet Alex and Linda pretty much immediately.

There will need to be explaining, will there?


	9. GED Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Linda show up to tell you some important news, and later a celebration is in play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh its been like two days I think? I'm not sure to be quite honest.

Alex had her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed at you. "you are literally an hour late, what if what I needed you to help me with was extremely important?" she asked, turning her head to Linda who sighs and takes out an envelope from her hoodie pocket, handing it to you. "There is some stuff going on with GED and apparently they are pushing forward in physical ways," she says. Your expression shifts into a worried one "aggressive?" and she nods. Glance down at the envelope and open it, "you fucking liars" you shove the envelope in Alex's face and she started to laugh, hugging you close.

"We did it. We really fucking did it"

Lean back with the widest smile on your face, turning to James and his eyes are glimmering seeing you so happy. Linda pulled you in for a hug, and then after Linda let go James finally wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling away a few seconds later. Alex smiled at the three of you. "we need to celebrate somehow" she says. Crossing her arms and James lifts his hand "I can um...Start a private party for just us" he says. Smile at James and he smiles back, leaning forward "I won't charge you this time" he says softly, "but next time someone is going to have to pay in some way" he said, gently nudging your side with his elbow and stepping forward.

Alex's eyebrows raised, "hm wow didn't know it like that but okay so when should this happen?" she asked, turning to you, Linda, and James. He shrugged "it can happen tonight, I will make it the best party ever except I can't because I have a few limited resources." he said simply, turning to you and smiling "but I hope you guys have the best night" he says, quickly looking over the group of girls and walking back inside of the Inn to check the rooms and such.

Alex turned to face you and Linda "Anyways, I think we should find some foods we can eat at the party, what do you two think?" she asks and you smile "I can just bring like sandwich sliders or something." you say and Linda turns to you "no no no this is a very big deal, okay we need like a buffet or something" she says excitedly. "but it's only us right? we're only four people a buffet seems a bit much, don't you think?" you ask and Linda smiles "no silly. It's everyone who supported our work to stop GED it's everyone who helped so much, in the long run, the people who even when they thought it was hopeless still stuck around even if they didn't even know why. And also Ms. Holdsworth" she explains, turning to Alex and back to you "and they all deserve something special for waiting so long for us to defeat GED, don't you two agree?" she asks and you and Alex smile, nodding as a response.

Feel a complete feeling of pure happiness when you walk towards the bus for the mall, giggle and turn to Alex and Linda. "I hate you two, I thought something bad had happened! I thought someone had died" you suddenly hiss as you wait for the bus to come. Turn your head towards the two girls and Linda quickly shakes her head "listen we wanted to get onto you for being so late, but we decided you know, you have other stuff to worry about and you were taking some time for a reason and we wanted to be somewhat merciful." she explains, Alex nodding and then coming over and putting a hand firmly on your shoulder "we're so sorry for worrying you. So sorry." she says, and then a smile comes across her face "but when you came out of the Inn with my brother you seemed so happy" she teased and you gently punch her in the shoulder to push her away "shut up" you whisper.

All three of you hearing the honking of the bus as it drives up and Alex smiles "we will be talking about what happened last night in that Inn" she says, nudging you with her elbow "and there will be no details spared." groan and give the man your bus ticket and enter the bus, soon the three of you are in the Jorvik mall, walking forward to find that many shops have opened since you've been in the mall a few months ago. A new mall that sells regular everyday foods and one that sells pastries and desserts. Crossing your arm you walk into the newer food market and turned to Alex "by the way, I'm not telling you what happened, that's really gross. You're his sister" you say quietly, shaking your head as you look around at certain meats and plates. Alex sighed, "okay but I have to know because I wanna make sure he's being gentle with my best friend" you gasp and turn your head away from her "oh my god." you lift your hands up "I cannot believe you right now" you laugh, shaking your head. Alex smiled "I'm kidding" she hit you in the arm a bit harder than you normally hit her. "Well, you are convincing like way too convincing."

"I try to be" Alex shrugs.

"That's why I hate you" you reply and she responds with another shrug.

Alex smiled, "Nah I don't believe it," she says, "I don't believe you hate me."

Roll your eyes at her and point at a plate "we could serve that as one of the snacky foods" you say as Linda saunters over to you and Alex. "I was thinking more a dinner situation but A lot of the people I know do like snacky foods so we'll look for that kind of stuff first" Linda says to you, "so like baby carrots and stuff like that?" you ask and she nods as a response. Collecting many snacky items like broccoli, carrots, crackers, cucumbers. "well I did get some things, but i didn't know how much to get because I didn't know how many people will be there so I just got a random amount and I hope it's enough" you say, looking into the bag and Linda smiled "hey it's fine, they will forgive you." she puts her items on the counter and it seems that she was put on more dinner-like things, including alcohol. "So what is Alex getting?" you ask, "she's getting things like forks, spoons, napkins, plates," she replies.

You receive a text and go to answer it:

James: I got everything set up so when we are ready, we can start the whole thing, okay?

You: Yeah that's fine! It'll be great! Thank you so much.

James: Hey, you're welcome.

Arrive back at Fort Pinta with everything you need for the party, and set it all up. It looks really nice and you pat yourself on the back for working so hard. Compliment everyone else for their work. Walk towards James and press your lips against his, you have plans to get back at James for last night. 

A few hours later and the party has started around 6 and is supposed to last until early morning maybe two in the morning depending on how long everyone wants to stay, especially because they have work in the morning. You notice a few people you met such a while ago that you almost don't even notice them! You're sitting with Linda and Alex, eating cracks with cheese. Loretta and Tan come over and sit with the three of you and you welcome them.

Notice James standing at the entrance and greeting people as they walk in as he had greeted you and the others around your table. Lean down and taking another cracker from the tray and turn to Loretta as she starts to speak. "So we're still working on setting up a new race and it's taking a bit of time but I believe that we can get it done before next year," she says to you. Nod to show that you are listening and she continues on blabbing about whatever the hell it is she's complaining about, suddenly you're met with her and Tan looking at you as if expecting an answer "oh um..I wasn't paying attention" you say softly and Loretta rolls her eyes at you, "when have you ever paid attention to me? I said that you need to take more photographs of the new racetrack, we want you to try it out too just to make sure it's you know, doable" she says, leaning back in the booth and giggling "plus you and me need to go shopping sometime, I need to see the new dressage set they have. I heard it's like amazing" you snort and turn your head away "I have that set already Loretta" you say. "oh you're such an asshole" she hissed back to you and turns to Tan who says that she has already bought it as well and she just stands up and walks to the dance floor followed by Tan.

This left you with the two friends you were with already, then James came by and sat beside you. "So" Alex started, "so, are you actually going to try out the new track Loretta and Tan are making?" she asks and you shrug, "I don't know, but the last time I tried one of their tracks without knowing what I was getting myself into I almost killed myself and my horse." you groan. Linda chuckled "just give them a shot, they can't be that bad at making courses," she says and you just stare at her. "Okay, so I'm guessing I am wrong." nod in response.

Feel an arm snake around your shoulders and pull you closer to the figure beside of you, kiss you on the cheek and turn to him. James, he's watching you, so you shift your position. Spread your legs a bit more than you usually do when you cross your leg over the other and smile at him. "so how have you been since the party started?"  
"Eh I've been pretty good, just telling everyone hi until the guard showed up," he said.

"Aw it's just good?" you whisper.

"Well, now it's great if that's any different" he replies.

Turn around to tell Linda something to find that she and Alex have left to join Ms.Holdsworth at another table, it seems that the woman had flagged them down and asked them to join her while you were busy.

Move back to James and smile, lifting up a cracker and handing it to him "you can eat, you know" you say, leaning into his body and sighing, "it's such a nice night out" you say.  
He agrees with you, pulling your body closer to his and you move a bit till your legs are propped up on the booth and you are basically laying into his side. You see an opportunity and cross your arms right under your breasts, lifting them up. Then you decide it's not good enough and lay on your side, leaning your hand over to pick lint off of his jeans.  
You notice that his body is quite tense tonight, probably from all of the stress put on him for planning a decent party in such a short amount of time.  
It's about twelve in the morning by the time most of the people invited leave, You almost fall asleep until Linda comes over with Alex and moves your legs off of the booth, James had left a few minutes ago to clean off the tables.

"what?" you sigh.

"Well, I have an idea of a game, truth or dare maybe. You can be all truths I don't care" Alex says and Linda giggles.

About an hour into the game your head is leaning against the booth "no, I'm not saying that"

"I dare you too," Linda says,

the dare was to admit five kinks that were your absolute favorites.

You know that if you pass on this dare you would get shit from both of the girls for literally your whole entire life, they take Truth or Dare VERY seriously. You sigh and lean forward, looking over in James direction, he doesn't seem to be listening, good.

"okay okay..."

"number one...Spanking" you say, crossing your arms and turning to Alex and Linda, Linda raised her eyebrows a bit when you answered.

"two, choking"

"three, scratching"

"four, bondage"

"five, fuck I don't know, just tie me down" you hiss, turning your body completely away from the girls. You had given up on teasing James, you wanted him to have this night he worked so hard for it. Turning to see him staring directly at you as if he was taking mental notes.

Oh god.

Okay.

No, no he didn't hear you, he was just looking at you to look at you. Yeah yeah, thats it, he was just looking at you to make sure you were still there. That's it, yeah.


	10. Busy Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tries to make you feel good, and it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, I'm really late on uploads.

Did you know that some people love the feeling of rope being pulled across their skin?

Step into the shower and glance up at the shower head. Feel the hot water run down your face and body and run your fingers through your hair. Last night was well..It was fun, embarrassing, and you did enjoy being with James for the amount of time you were able to spend with him. Turn around and wet the back of your hair, massaging your scalp and relaxing. Your body's tension slowly going away as the hot water ran over it after a matter of minutes. Wash your hair thoroughly and then right after your body.

Step out of the shower when you are done, dry yourself off and dress. Mount your horse and go off to train. 

ride along with some of your friends to pass the time, dismount your horse and have lunch at a picnic area and laugh with them, your horse's grazing as you were eating. You were in a happy mood that afternoon, James had called you and told you that he was making dinner as a third date and to come over at eight that night.

You are walking around the Vineyard, doing chores for money and reputation. You still haven't got the hang of riding such a tall horse just yet and almost fall off many times during races or even riding towards Fort Pinta. He said that at night, he would take you to the beach because he bought something for you, which surprised you quite a bit. He told you that you and James were going swimming on the beach. Then he said that he had other surprises for you.

You're sitting on a bale of hay in Valedale when he texts you,

James: You ready for tonight? Because I have a lot of surprises coming your way! 

You: Well I'm just as ready as I can be, but it's only like six so we have two more hours to go.

James: Where are you even?

You: I'm doing chores in Valedale.

There are no more responses after that and you just put your phone in your pocket before laying back on the hay bale. You will need to go take another shower and start riding to Fort Pinta soon, probably six-thirty or something it takes you like an hour to shower so it's probably the best. Close your eyes as the hood of the barn shaded you for a bit before you lift your phone back up, you should probably be heading back to your home stable to shower and get ready, although you are going swimming so does it matter? Yes, of course it does! it's James.

Get yourself ready again like you did this morning, dry your hair, dress yourself again and head out, Trotting along the Old Fort Pinta path you watch as the lights glimmer in the distance and you realize how beautiful everything seems riding along the path, change the gait to a canter and feel the cool breeze fly past your body and through your hair. Watch as the sun sets and check your phone again, it's almost eight as you stroll into Fort Pinta, smiling as soon as you see him.

Dismount from your horse and put him in a stall, pretty much run over and jump into his arms and hug him, the hug he returns quickly. He chuckles "It's funny how you act like you haven't seen me in years even though it's been a few hours" he whispers as you kiss his cheek. "I can't help it, I wish I could cancel my chores and quests," you say, "I wanna stay with you for a bit longer." and he laughs in response.

"Well I have dinner prepared I just got done it's hot," he said, taking your hand and bringing you inside of the Inn and back into his house. Pulling the chair out for you and you scooted it forward as he walked over kissed your cheek "I hope you enjoy everything" he said softly and walked over to the other side of the table and sat.

Peer down at the food and feel your heart almost leap out of your chest, you love him so much. He made dinner for you and even planned a private date down at the beach or maybe it would be later that night you are not sure, but fuck. You almost feel like crying, he's so sweet. "You didn't have to do this," you say softly and he glances up "of course I did, I love you." he replies and you nod "I love you too," you say. Eyes pointed directly at him as he tries the food and smiles, "go on I'll think you will like it" he said, you lift a fork and pick up a piece of the meat on the plate, you smile when you try it and glance up at him "Jaamess you could have just told me you could cook so well we could have just had the dates here!"

James and you talk about anything under the sun, well moon it was night by the time you finished the dinner.

You were left drying the dishes as he washed and rinsed them, leaning over and pressing his nose into your neck, kissing your shoulder "thank you for helping me with the dishes" James says to you as you put away a cup he handed you. "You're welcome" you reply, returning the kiss he gave you. Blush as he pulls you into his side, "I think you're going to enjoy what I got planned for you tonight," he says, "because it's going to be amazing for the both of us" he whispers. Turn to him with a curious look, "what are we going to do?" you ask and he smirks, "no no no questions it's a surprise" he replies.

You smile and gently nudge him to the side with your elbow and sigh. "Fiiiiiine." you smile and turn your body away from him as the dishes were now dried and walk into the living room. "Now, what's next?" you ask and he comes over, "let's get you properly dressed, alright?" he smirks when you give him another questioning look. "don't worry you'll be gorgeous," he whispers in your ear and you nod in response, feeling his arms gently wrap around your body and run down until his hands meet your hips.

You're suddenly met with a two-piece bathing suit, you've worn a two-piece before but this was pretty thin but not too thin that you would be uncomfortable with. Feel a bit insecure anyways and glancing away as he sits down on his bed and watches you. "Do you want me to leave?" he asks and you nod and he stands and hugs you "don't be nervous, it's me I'll love you regardless" he says to you, holding you close and pressing his forehead into yours. "I know, it's just been drilled into my mind that my body is fucking gross and ugly" you start until he sighs and interrupts you "shhh.." he smiles "I'll love you regardless."

Slowly start to strip from your original outfit and stare at the bathing suit presented to you, look at yourself in the closet mirror and sigh. What are you kidding? Your hands ball into fists and you suddenly just stop, relax your body and run your hands through your hair. What if this ruins your relationship with James? You slide the bottoms of the bathing suit on and then the top, glancing back to the mirror and stopping. Smile at yourself and turn to the bedroom door, opening it to see him waiting beside of the door, he glances to you immediately.

"holy shit" he smiles so wide and he is blushing insanely.

"good or bad"

"Fucking amazing," he says, wrapping his arms around you.

Glance down at your body then back up at him with a small smile, "I love it so much, I feel good in it" you say as he kisses you, pulling you out of the Inn "lets go, I'll change in the changing rooms near the beach, okay?" he seems so excited, it makes you wonder what is going on, is it your birthday? No, that can't be it. You walk down the set of stairs placed right above the beach and giggle as he starts to whisper things to you, jokes, anything he can to make you laugh. He wants you to loosen up as if he can tell how nervous you are.

He comes out of the changing room in a pair of swim trunks he probably dug out of the closet and he pressed his body up to you, smirking and kissing your cheek "what do you want to do first?" he asks, you look around and smile "I think we should sit on the beach for a few minutes and just admire the area and the moonlight shining on the water." you say. Find a towel and sit down and he sits beside of you, and you extinctly lean into his side, taking his hand and holding it tight. Watching the water shimmer and move in and out, it calms you so much and you forget about everything. You want to enjoy this night with him, "we should go wading or something" he suggests and you turn to him "that sounds nice" you reply, standing up and he wraps his arms around you when he stands, "I actually have a question for you" he says softly, kissing your neck and moving down to your shoulder. "Do you like the feeling of rope being pulled across your skin?" he asks and you turn to him, "I...." you turn your head away and then back to him. How do you answer this question? "I..I mean...I don't hate it" you say softly. He nods back at you, pressing his hands roughly into your hips. when he lets go, his hands run up and gently takes your hand, slowly backing into the water.

It cold, and it makes your skin all bumpy. Smile as you move deeper into the water and he pulls you in closer, slowly laying you back until you are leaning back completely and floating on the water. He lays back with you and smiles. "I think that maybe, sometimes I wonder how my life would be like if I never met any of you, Loretta, Tan, Alex, you." you smile, "Man, my life would be like depressing as shit" you giggle, lifting your hand up and covering your mouth, look towards him and his eyes are closed, when they open his focus is on you "I was listening" he said simply, you smile at him and you feel him shift and move until he's not floating anymore and is just staring at your body "it's wonderful how a body can float on water like that, don't you think?" he asks, lowering his body deeper into the water before smiling "and your body looks so gorgeous in the moonlight" he sighs, and you move back down to his level, quickly ducking under the water. Come back up a few seconds later, giggling and smiling at him. "I feel like any body covered in water is beautiful," you say to him, and you get an Idea.

Splash him with the water and he laughs "oh so that's how you want to do this?" he slams his hands into the water and lifted them back up, splashing you with a wave, you laugh and move forward, into his arms and leaning in close to him, his knee lifts to prop your body up and keep it above the water, shift to make yourself more comfortable and gasp. The bikini. where the fuck did it go??

"James."

"Yeah?"

"The bottoms of my bikini came off"

"Well, that's a lot less work in the long run" he chuckles, "wait..What?" you raise an eyebrow and he grabs your body. "I decided that I wanted this night to be about you, mainly you so I'm taking back that moment two nights ago where I said I wouldn't let you come until I was able to," he says simply. Leaning forward he pushes you into the lowest deck where the diving board is. "Do you want that?"

"..Fuck...Yes" you smile, kissing his nose and he smirks, "turn around for me"

His hands reach underneath you, rubbing at your labia and smirking. "So you said you liked rope being pulled across your body?" he asked once again, "yes" you reply, he ran his hands up your sides, moving your hair out of the way and kissing the back of your neck, running down your back before going quickly back up and nipping you. "You can um..Bite me" you whisper, "don't whisper baby," he says. Leaning forward and grazing his teeth onto your neck and biting down, hard but not enough to draw blood. Gasp when you feel his teeth sink slightly into your neck, arching forward.

His hands run down and grab both of your wrists as he glances down to watch what he is doing, taking a long, thick piece of rope out of his trunks "I found this in my room and I don't know where it came from but..It works right?" he pulls your wrists together and ties them.

He admires his work before pulling the string tying the top of your bikini off, "Okay baby, turn around" he commands, you do as he says and he leans up, his hands are on your sides, rubbing up and down as you wiggle your hands. Yep, they're tied pretty tight. Bite your lip when his hands run up to your breasts and he leans forward, "please don't complain about your body anymore" he whispers, leaning his head forward into your shoulder "because your body is absolutely fucking gorgeous" he says, leaning back and kissing your lips. He repeats the action, then moves down your neck. His body pushing forward and he reaches underneath you, pulling you up onto the deck the best he can. You scoop the rest of your body back and he looks at you in appreciation. His kisses started again at your neck, moving down your body. Your shoulder blade, chest, he wraps his mouth around one of your nipples, his hand lifting to rub and pinch the other as he bit down gently, pulling back your nipple before letting go and moving along, kissing around your body. Hips, thighs, calfs. 

Turn your head toward the towers of Fort Pinta and jump when you feel his tongue run over your womanhood. Quickly glance down at him with a flushed face and he's smirking at you. "Look at me" he commands, leaning forward. His mouth traps your clit, sucking roughly before letting it go and licking it. You try to cover your mouth to cover a moan, but your hands are fucking tied. Lean your head back before he leans up and pulls your head down roughly "I said eyes on me" he growls. He moves back in between your legs, he abandons your clit and moves down, spreading your labia and pressing his tongue forward and inside of you. Gasp, your face has changed into a much deeper shade of red, your eyes meet his as you try to close your thighs, "mmf" bite your lip to muffle a moan and he groans, "stop it" he whispers.

Leaning up he sits on the deck, leaning sideways his index and middle finger start to rub your clit. His eyes ran all over your body, your nipples hard, body shivering each time he rubbed you the right way. He feels you lean over and rest your cheek on his shoulder, your eyes meet his once again and gods you're gorgeous, wet hair shimmering in the sunlight your face was red, eyes lidded in lust. Your back arches when he inserts a finger, you gasp out. He inserts another and his thumb presses against your clit. You look like you're seeing stars. "James" you moan and he stops everything. Stare at him "wait....Why?" he starts to thrust his fingers in and out of you quickly, as fast as he can and you arch your back, even more, his lips meet yours, kissing you deeply. Legs quivering and shaking thrusting your hips forward as his thumb circles your clit. "mmmm!" you pull your head away, breaking the kiss "Yes James! Fuck- " He removes his thumb and replaces it with the palm of his hand, pressing hard into your clit, he kisses your neck, nuzzling his forehead into yours. "Please James, Please please please please" lift your hips upward and it encourages him, sucking on your neck now.

He curls his fingers and your head shoots back, and you moan loudly "fuck fuck fuck yess aha yes yes" your hips jerk forward. He feels you come around his fingers and your head shifts and presses into his chest, he gently pulls his fingers out. "mnn.." you smile, and he lifts his other hand up over and running it through your hair "I love you" he whispers "I love you too James" you reply. 

You're laying in his bed, holding him close to your body. "I have to do something for you," you say softly and he shakes his head.

"No no you don't have to I-"

"Yes I do"

Lean forward and press your nose into his neck "I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel tonight." you whisper into his ear, "but-" he starts, "no. I'm going to do it" you interrupt.


	11. Informed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has a dream about James and in the end, you learn a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ please

Feel his member throbbing inside of you and you cling to the bed sheets. James' body hunched over yours, kissing your neck and shoulder as he thrusts roughly into you. One of his hands are between your legs, his fingers stimulating your swollen and sensitive clit. The other is balancing himself. Turn your head slightly and bury it into the pillow, cry out in pleasure. He groans quietly, slowly pulling himself off and out of you, turn to him with a confused look on your face and he grabs your sides, flipping you over on your back, pulling your entire body forward. He presses his member back inside and moves your legs over his shoulders. His eyes meet yours, his eyes are lidded, fingers curl into the bed sheets as he starts to thrust again. "fuck." he hisses, pressing his forehead into your knee and whining "fuck fuck fuck yes," his member is at an angle, your walls are tight around him. Your heart is beating out of your chest, you can't take it. 

His cock is throbbing inside of you, you feel it swelling. His thumb is rubbing your clit in quick circles. "I love you," he said, his face was red as well as your own. His hands run up your body, leaning down and kissing you, his hand meets your breast almost immediately moving to your nipple and flicking it. His entire body stops and he jerks up, gasping. You feel a hot liquid shooting inside of your body, whine and clench your pussy as you come with him. Close your eyes as he starts to thrust forward, riding out both of your orgasms.

Suddenly, you're aware of the over stimulation towards your groin as his thumb is still rubbing your overly sensitive clit. Feel your body tense up.

"baby baby wait-" bite your lip, your entire body shaking now. He glances up at you. Your entire body is sweaty and hot. "come again" he commands.

"w-what?" you whine, turning your head towards him.

"come again."

His thumb quickens the speed, arch your back and gasp "w-wait!" bite your lip and press your face back into the sheets. He knows it doesn't hurt. It's just too much for your body to handle.

"come on you need to get up"

Rub your eyes and look around, well you're in James' bedroom you know that much. "come on I made breakfast" he says softly. Feel his weight lift off of the bed and you sit up, put a hand on your head and try to remember last night. You're all sweaty and hot, your face becomes red. That's right! He and you. Bite your lip and sluggishly move out of bed and walk into the dining room. You see him set your plate on the table. Sit down at it and he sits beside you. "Was last night fun?" he asks, turning to you and taking a bite out of his pancake. "Well, it was definitely interesting that's for sure. I loved it so much" His smile grows so wide, you smile back at him "and...I love you so much, I'm so sorry fuck that's cheesy" you laugh, turning your head to the food and taking a quick bite of it. "It's just as good as last time!" you smile, turning to him and seeing his face makes you just so happy because he is so happy.

You're eating the breakfast he had made for you as he ate his own. "You know, I don't remember a lot from my past, but...When I met you in the high school I couldn't even look at you and I ignored you for most of that time. So when I actually met you met you a few years back that's like when I started to really notice you and....Slowly fall in love." he says. Smile and lean over, kissing his cheek. "To be honest, you were like that weirdo that Alex lived with and was like related to" you chuckle and he laughs in response.

lift the cloth out of the soapy water, cleaning a pan that he cooked the eggs and pancakes in. He was drying the dishes this time. You wonder if he watched you sleep for some time, or maybe he had the same dream that you did...Fuck, now that you think about it. That dream you had, are his sheets clean? Did you come on his sheets? Oh god, you hope not, but maybe he would be fine with it. Maybe he would like it? No no, no any normal human being would be so grossed out. "Um I think that pan is clean," he said softly, he had been sitting there watching you scrub one pan for a while, you smile and hand him the pan. "I'm sorry there's just...There is just a lot on my mind" you finally say softly. He dries the pan and puts the towel down. "You wanna talk about it?" he asks and you quickly shake your head, "well I mean I'm open to help you with anything, you know this," he says softly, moving his body forward and kissing your cheek.

Smile and lean back, turning to him "I had a dream about us." You say softly, "oh really?" he smirks. "It was um..." you rub your arm, "It was...Fuck" a blush runs across your face and his smirk only grows "so you had a good dream then?" he says and you nod. "Well that's good, my sheets were soaked when I woke up" he whispered, resting his hands on your hips. "I've told you before that I've had dreams about you too, right?" he asks, "I think so," you reply "the dreams I've had about you are probably just as good as the dreams you have about me, yes?" he says and you giggle. James leans back "you're so adorable," he says, slowly walking forward and kissing your neck, shiver when he does. "I've always wanted you after I had those dreams" he smirks, "I've wanted to do so many bad things to you, stuff that you would probably enjoy." he chuckles. Backing away from you, he turns back to the sink and drains it.

"Well, is there anything you want to do today? we can go riding on trails if you want." he offers and you smile, "yes of course!" you would absolutely love to take him riding on the trails off of moorland. 

"Are there any haunted trails and roads in Jorvik?" he asks, and you shrug "honestly, I'm not sure but I've heard rumors of a certain trail somewhere in Valedale" you reply. "I will find that trail!" he says with a wide smile, he seems to really like to explore haunted areas. Yet again those areas make him paranoid and he doesn't sleep for a while. You know this because of Alex telling you childhood stories of her and James watching horror movies or going into fake haunted houses and he would always cry or be super paranoid and he would never sleep at night for at least a week. Honestly, you thought it was adorable, but he thought it was stupid and just some childhood fear.

Now you are in the stable, feeding, watering, and grooming your horse. Mount him and ride over to where James is standing. Move your horse to the same fence you stood at last time and he mounts a lot easier and quicker this time. Turn your horse and trot out of Fort Pinta, you follow a road towards Silverglade and follow a path that you and your friends have made in your club. It was a very long trail that ends at the Moorland beach. The way through the beginning of the trail is a bit bumpy and you feel James tighten his grip around your waist many times. Cantering through the smoother parts of the trail, you really enjoy riding on this trail through the fields. You never really noticed how beautiful the area around you was in the morning, but it is. It's gorgeous. The dew on the grass and flowers, the colors of the entire area seem to be enhanced majorly.

Giggle as James starts to open up like he did last time you rode to Jorvik for a date, he was making jokes. really really shitty jokes, but it's okay. You love those jokes. Your horse is now walking along the trail going into moorland now, he's leaned back and was speaking to you about normal things. Then he starts to talk about his childhood, or what he could remember of it.

"well I had a childhood bully in high school, I had just gotten into high school. He would tease me about a lot of things like my glasses, my body type. I was too nerdy and scrawny." he said, resting his head on your shoulder, sighing "he would tell me things that clearly aren't true." he said "like what?" you ask, "well he told me that I would um.." he sighed, "I would not ever get a lover, no woman could ever love me" he chuckled and suddenly you stopped the horse. Turn your head towards him, "what is his name?" you ask in a stern tone, "I um...." he looked down "I actually forgot. I know what he looks like, just not his name. I'm sure Alex knows it." he said softly, pulling you close to him. You wrap an arm around him before starting up again. "I had many bullies in school-" you start, "but I don't want to get into it, I'm sorry" you chuckle. 

Ride along the beach, it was becoming just morning but before it was early morning. Dismount with him and sit on the dock, resting your head on his shoulder "I will ask Alex who that bully's name is, and I will find him" you say softly, leaning over and kissing his lips. "fucking liar, telling you that you'll never find someone" you whisper, returning your lips to his. "I love you so much" you whisper, "I love you too" he replies, wrapping his arms around you. The sea was quite calming. You never even noticed that you were angry, but you had the right to be. You absolutely hated bullies, you knew he was bullied in his childhood from when Alex told you about it. She never told you his name though, so you'll have to ask a few questions. He must still live around here, right?

Alex was standing in Ms. Holdsworth's yard, eating a piece of the pie that she had helped the older woman make. You had returned James to Fort Pinta after a drawn-out goodbye. Almost immediately, she notices you and offers you to sit beside her. Sitting beside of her you twiddle your thumbs "I have a few questions about James' past" you say softly.

"Spill babe"

"Umm" you turn your head towards Ms. Holdsworth "This may be a weird question but...What was the name of James' bully? I want to know because he was telling me pretty much everything he could remember about his childhood" she snorts and turns to you, "I'm surprised James even remembers his past at all!" she leans back a bit in a stretch.

"His name is Buck, and he kind of helped Katja kidnap James when he was younger, but you already know about that," she says to you, nod in response. Buck huh? You feel like you know that name from somewhere.


	12. Buck huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader plans to go after Buck but decides not too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ for the end of the chapter.

Buck huh?

"So his name is Buck, huh?" you're leaning on a fence post, James is filling out papers to add other activities to Fort Pinta beach. "His name is Buck?" he repeated, glancing up at you. Nod and cross your arms "I feel like I know him...But I just can't remember where I saw him, I think it was during high school but he never bothered me as much as he bothered you," you say. Cross your arms and lift up off of the fence, "I believe he still lives in Jorvik. Or maybe he moved, maybe he never lived anywhere around here." you sigh, turning to James. "Hey, listen you don't have to think so hard about it, okay? It was like years ago okay it's way off topic now," he said softly and you puff. "I want to know where this guy lives. I want to meet him," you say.

James sighed, "I don't know, honey I mean he...From what I could remember. He was an asshole. He kind of acted a bit like a little servant." he said, you groan. "Maybe he's in the Harvest Counties!" you rest your hands on your hips and smile "holy shit I think he is in Harvest Counties that is where the old school was before they tore it down, yes?" you ask and he shrugs "I don't fucking know." you groan "we need your sister!" you sigh, "do you have her phone number because i sure as hell don't." he seems surprised "based on the amount of time you spend with her, I was sure you had her number," he says, "yeah, hold on come here I'll give it to you" he says, walking you into the Inn and into his home.

He started to write a series of numbers on a piece of paper and hands it to you, "to be honest," he starts before handing it to you. "I don't want you to find him, I don't want you to get hurt," he says and you sigh, frowning. "I will be fine, okay I've been training on dodging attacks and stuff like that I will be fine," you say and he sighs, handing you the number and pulling you closer, kissing your lips. "Be safe okay? I love you" he says softly, and you lean back over and kiss him back "I'll be safe, don't worry James. I love you too." you reply.

Sitting at the table in your home stable, you lean back in the chair a bit and hear the phone on the other line pick up, "Oh thank god" you huff, "what the hell, Alex? I called you like five times." you say.

"Wait, (your name)? I thought I never gave you my phone number" she says and you sigh, "James gave it to me because I can't meet you right now, I need to know something." you reply. "What is it?" she asks, "Do you know if Buck lives in Harvest Counties?" you ask. The other line is silent, "yes. He does." she finally says after what feels like forever and then she sighs "But please, please don't do anything stupid." she says suddenly, "I don't want you getting hurt or possibly killed so please, please please I am begging you." she says and you stare at the table. "(your name)?"

Hang up the phone and place it on the table. 

Sit there in silence for almost an hour, just thinking. Should you really go and search for him and risk getting yourself killed? What about James? He would be devastated. You can't even imagine what would happen if he found out you had died just to find the bully that had bullied James in high school. Find yourself that it was a bit stupid to just go and find Buck, you didn't even have a plan for back up. Place a hand on your head and sigh. Pick up the phone and call James this time.

The other line picks up immediately.

"(your name)!"

"Hey, James," you say softly, standing up from the table and smiling when you hear his voice. "I decided I wasn't going to look for him...It's too risky" you say and he sighs in relief "thank god...." he sighs again and you push your chair up towards the table. "hey James" you say and he responds quickly "yes?" he asks, "Do you know who Katja is?" you ask softly, "no-no I don't who is that?" he asks and you sigh, "She's the woman who kidnapped you." you say simply and the line goes silent for a short amount of time. "Holy....." you hear him say something under his breath but you can't repeat it. "James?" you voice his name in concern and he sighs "Hey, baby girl I..I'm sorry can I hang up um I need to uh. I need to think about this a bit more...Is that okay?" he asks and you sigh, "yes yes of course. Please don't do anything stupid." you repeat what Alex had said to you and he chuckles softly "I don't think I can do anything stupid." you exchange goodbyes and hang up.

Sit on your couch and lay down, put your hands behind your head. "shit.."

James sat in his bedroom and was just staring at the ceiling, was that woman who he would have nightmares about? He remembered he couldn't sleep and he had said he was having nightmares but then...He never really remembered them either. He sighs and rolls on his side. Then he started having dreams about you, he smiled when he thought about it, but....He feels like he is going to be having many more nightmares. He sits up and turns his TV on, opening the drawer underneath his TV and placed a game inside his gaming station and started. ever since he started talking to you more and more he hadn't gotten a chance to play any games.

That was a mistake.

He was stuck in bed all day, he was running a fever. "James" Alex had her hands on her hips. "yeah?"

"Did you stay up all night?"

"Yeah"

"Should I call (your name)?"

Silence

"Please don't."

Your phone is ringing, answer it. "Hello?" you say, you are washing dishes from when Linda came over to have breakfast with you. "James is sick, can you come over and bring the recipe that Ms. Holdsworth gave you when you had that really bad cold." she says pretty much telling you that you needed to come over, she wasn't really offering much. "oh! Um yeah, hold on I'll be there in a bit" you say, hang up the phone and gather all of the ingredients the recipe called for and putting them in a bag, placing the bag in your inventory and making sure to grab the recipe.

ride over to Fort Pinta as quick as you can and as you came up on the bridge, you quickly slow your horse down to cross and stop it at the stable, grabbing the bag and recipe and walking inside. "Hey, Alex," you say and walk into the kitchen, grabbing a pot and setting up the recipe and getting the ingredients. You stop "oh shit" you hiss, "I forgot the fucking blue beach flowers in Goldenhills" you lean back and sigh, Alex leans over "I'll go get them for you, okay?" she pats your back "I wanna help." she says, and you nod "thank you so much Alex" you say softly and she walks out. Walk into his bedroom and sigh "James"

"Don't say anything." he says, turning his head from you and jumping when he feels your weight on the bed, "no no baby I don't want to make you sick," he says softly and you smile at him. "I don't care how sick you make me, I would love you regardless." you say, "I know you would! But I don't want to make you sick" he says, you lean forward and kiss his cheek "no! (your name) I already said it's too dangerous." he backs away a bit and you frown, he hates that face and he leans forward again "I'm sorry it's just...I'm scared of making you sick because I know it will happen and I don't want that to happen." he whispers.

About thirty minutes later Alex was knocking at the bedroom door "come here (your name) I got the flowers" she says and you stand up off of his bed and walk over. "Thank you so much, Alex, I owe you one," you say and she raises an eyebrow as she walks back into the kitchen "well there are a million things I can have you do," she says as you get some water in the pot and she leans back on the counter. "So tell me really quick." Alex starts, "Is my brother treating you well?" she asks, "Does he treat you as well as I treated you?" she asks with a smirk and you turn to her "I-I...Yes, okay yes he does treat me as well as you did." you say, mixing the fresh flowers with ginger and some other plant. "That's good" Alex says, "Do you miss me?" she asks and you turn to her "Well I don't miss our fights," you say, turning to the water and watching it, waiting for it to boil.

You start to remember when you and Alex were dating a few years ago when you first met, she would hold you close at night and whisper stuff in your ear. 

Grunt as you try to find a good position, you can't even reach her vagina! "I told you it wasn't a thing," she says, leaning back and chuckling. She smirked and leaned forward, kissing your lips "I know of something that does exist, though" she says, moving down your body and pressing her lips around your clit, sucking on it. Bite your lip and roll your hips "Alex come on, you know that part is- mnf....You know it's sensitive" you whisper, she responds by sucking harder, you cry out. "oh my god Alex!" your hand reaches down as she lowers her attention, pressing her tongue against your entrance and then moving back up, her tongue flicking and circling your clit. She is fingering you too, your hips jerking as your hands cling to the sheets "fuck Alex!" you basically scream her name as she makes you come.

Your face is red as you remember that bit, "James can never know that we dated" Alex whispers to you and you nod quickly. The water is boiling now and you add the ingredients "I'm glad you're happy with James." she says, "I want you to be happy." she looks down at the floor "I do miss you though" she says quietly. Smile at her and walk over, kissing her cheek "that satisfy you?" you ask, and she rolls her eyes "Love you too" she shakes her head.

You both walk into James' room carrying the soup and he leans up, "Oh! You made me soup?" he asks and you nod, "your sister helped me with it too, it'll help you fall asleep and when you wake up you'll feel a hundred percent better" you say as he starts to eat the soap and you sit beside of him "I hope you feel better" you say to him, kissing temple. Sit back and turn to Alex who is watching her brother drink the soup "I hope this makes him feel better, I don't want him getting all sick on us- well you" Alex snickers.

A few minutes after he finishes, he's snoring. 

Lay beside of him and watch him sleep, Alex had already left. You wish you could see what he was dreaming about.


	13. Paella!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader waits for James to wake up and a lot of fluffy shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants the recipe for Paella here it is:  
> http://allrecipes.com/recipe/12878/paella-iii/?internalSource=recipe%20hub&referringId=17846&referringContentType=recipe%20hub&clickId=cardslot%2022
> 
> It's good as hell in my opinion!

"Are you feeling better?"

Sitting on James' bed, you brush his hair out of his face and he groans, lifting the covers up to cover it. Slowly pull it back down and he glances up at you, "oh-um yeah." he smiles, setting up. He leans over and hugs you close "thank you so much, I feel better" smile at him and kiss him, "that's good" you reply. James seemed to look down at the bed sheets. Katja..He presses the side of his head into your shoulder, holding you much closer "I'm...I'm just...." he sighs "I'm in shock still." nod and rub his shoulder, "I understand" you say softly, he seems surprised "you do?" he asks, "yes of course! I was shocked when I found out you were kidnapped because frankly, I had no idea" you replied.

Stand up and turn towards him "well, do you want to talk about it?" you ask, he shakes his head. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?" you ask, and he nods. Sit back down and smile "Alex taught me how to cook some dishes and left a cookbook, I can cook something if you're hungry," you say softly, he looks up at you and smiles "Alex taught you how to cook things? You'll just as good of a cook as I am! She taught me too." He watched your smile grow and his heart melted. He loved it when you smiled and were just so happy. When you left the room, he heard you get some pots and pans out of the cabinets. 

James slowly got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen, where you were chopping up pieces of chicken into thin slices. "What are you making?" he asked, you jump and turn to him "Oh- I um..I'm making Paella," you say softly, you had ingredients sprawled out on the table and he sat down in a chair near the table. "Mind if I watch?" he asks and you shake your head, "no no you can watch!" you reply. You poured what looks to be about five cups of chicken broth and start to boil it. "I don't have canned clams but I'm sure it'll be just fine without it." you say, turning to him "Plus I don't think we have clams around here do we?" you ask and he shrugs "I know we have crayfish," he replies.

Walk over to the oven and preheat it to around 400 degrees. Mix salt and pepper with the amount of flour the recipe called for and pour the thin slices of chicken into the mix. He watched you brown sausage and fry garlic and onion. It's about an hour and a half later and you are serving it to him, directing him towards the dining table and pouring some of the Paella into a bowl, sitting down beside of him and doing the same for yourself.

Taste it to make sure it is at least edible, you scrunch up your face for a moment expecting something absolutely horrid. It's actually not that bad, turn to James and he is scarfing the food down like a little piglet. Smile and turn back to your food, blowing on it every now and again when the pieces of chicken are too hot for you to consume without the extra effort. Turn your head when you see James' hand reaching for the spoon of the pot to get more, snicker in your own bowl "slow down, you're going to get sick again" you say softly and he turns to you. "I'm sorry, but it's really good!" he says, pouting "fine you can get some more but that's the last bowl and eat it slower, okay?" he agrees to do so and gets a second bowl. Honestly, one bowl of the stuff can fill you up.

Just as you expected, when you finished the bowl he had finished his second bowl. You were full now and when you stood, you took your bowl and his bowl. "I wanna help wash the dishes," he says, standing. For being told he was kidnapped by someone named Katja, he's acting pretty normal. Yet again he did tell you he wanted to forget about it the best he could. You would need to talk about it with Alex later.

Fill up a bowl with soapy water and turn on warm water to fill up a new bowl to rinse the dishes. James volunteers to dry the dishes like he did last time, but you really gave him no choice as you insisted on washing and rinsing the dishes because you made the mess and you needed to clean it up. Pick up one of the pans and place it into the hot soapy water, scrubbing it roughly. "Thank you for staying here with me tonight. It was really nice of you to stay here and wait for me to get up, I was happy to wake up and see you beside me." a blush makes its way on your cheeks and nose. "I actually wanted to um, stay here for the rest of the night" you say softly, "we can sleep together or whatever you want but right now we can just wash these dishes and go watch television or something, right?" you turn to him and he was just so happy to hear that you wanted to stay. You loved him. The sinnamon roll.

Cuddle up next to him, watching television as advertisements for random cafe's, horse and rider gear, and other products played on it. "you know, when I was younger. I thought that you could break the television screen and tiny humans would pop out of it like they were little puppets or something" you say softly as the show playing at the time came up on the screen, James chuckled "I thought the same except I actually broke the television." he said, "my mom wasn't the happiest person in the world afterwards but at least I learned my lesson, yep no little people in the television" he looked at you nervously and you giggled "ah yes, I didn't do that, but I did bug the shit out of my parents until they could convince me that there were indeed no little people inside of the television." you reply. The show you two were watching was already ending and was actually a pretty good show you wanted to watch but it just never happened that night. An ad for bits came up and you groaned. "Why do people just use hackamores?" you huff and James shrugged "I thought hackamores broke a horses nose." he whispers and you glance up at him "are you kidding me?" you groan and roll your eyes, "no they don't but I agree with Alex that any use for control of a horse can be good and bad, especially bad if put in the wrong hands" you say and he seems to agree.

"Really? No! Those shows are absolute bullshit!" you say, lifting up off the couch and he quickly stands and grabs your hand "please don't leave I can change the channel" turn your body to him, "what? No, of course, I'm not leaving! I wanted something to drink and I was about to ask you if you wanted something. So, James Cloudmill do you want anything?" His entire body relaxed "oh-um yeah- uh...Yeah I'll have something just get me whatever you are getting." he says softly, "well Alex made tea," you say, "that'll be great!" he replies. Glance up at the window over the sink and watch the stars shimmer for a minute and smile, it's always so beautiful at night. Then you remember why you are a night owl. You love riding at night because it's cool and everything is gorgeous in the moonlight. You begin to pour the tea into the two glasses, bringing both of the glasses back into the living room and setting them on the coffee table.

"I feel like maybe some sort of show that's like adventure or something" you offer, then you notice a stack of movies beside of the TV and stand off of the couch, walking over and bending over "what kind of movies are these?" you ask and he chuckles, "those are um video games that are um appropriate to be left in the living room." he says softly, "Oh, so you have video games that are inappropriate?" you turn to him with a raised eyebrow and he quickly drops the subject "a-anyways the movies are right there" he points to an area behind the video games and you find a movie you have always loved since you were a little kid! "I think we should watch this one," you say, it's a horror movie. Of course, it's a horror movie he remembers how much you love those! "o-oh....Um....Yes, of course, go ahead" he says and you change the TV's settings, putting the DVD into the player and going back to the couch before starting the movie.

Every jumpscare you know by heart, and he jumps every single time and is clinging to you like if he let go it would end his life.

Then there is a scene you absolutely hate, turn your head away as a man is strapped to a chair and his eyelids are pulled back inhumanely. James is still watching, oh god, okay.....Pull his head close to yours and hold him close "don't look at the tv, focus on me, okay?" you whisper and he nods. The man is getting a needle inserted into his Iris. Lean back once the scene is over and turn back to the TV "I think this movie is great but some of these scenes are absolutely horrifying" you hiss, "and they always seem to become worse and worse" you say.

The movie is almost to the end when there is a sex scene with the murderer literally right outside of the door and you groan "oh, come on! You know he's there and you know you are going to die so, of course, you fuck your crush while the murderer can hear you, he knows you are there now. You basically screwed yourselves over by having sex at the last minute you fucking dip nuts." you hear James laugh, his hand over his mouth. "what?" you stare at him as he is just laughing his ass off "what?!" you ask again and he calms down a bit "I'm sorry, it's just I never knew you were so passionate about stupid decisions people make in horror movies." he said and you frown, "of course I am, I always seem to put myself in those situations and I think about what I would have done and what was the smartest thing to do." you say, "but then these dumbas-" you start to say something but James interrupts you. "Well, when you are in a house with a murderer and you are panicking a lot of people don't make smart decisions, he says "I'm sure you would have chosen a banana as your weapon against your killer if you were pressured into finding a weapon." he says, "you're right but fuck it's so annoying to watch these movies sometimes!" you hiss and he nods "I know I know but it's also hilarious to see the decisions they make.

The movie ends and you finally get silence as the credits move along and you stand, removing the DVD from the player and putting it back in its case, putting the movie up and walking back to him "well that kind of sucked but we can always get new movies that might just be better or maybe worse. We could watch a movie sometime soon that sucks and just make fun of it for like an hour because that's how long they normally last until you can't take any more of the character's bullshit." you say. "That actually does not sound like a bad idea, but maybe watching that movie so late at night was, but I'll never know unless we get in bed," he said.

"I'm actually kind of tired so I'll sleep like a baby, but I will refuse to fall asleep until you are snoring." you say, lifting up and kissing him.

Laying in his bed, you cuddle up in the sheets and snuggle up close to him. Maybe you both will feel safer being together so close in bed? Maybe. "So...." you start, you want to tell him something he will probably enjoy, but you don't know how. You were so awkward when asking the question of moving into a new home stable. "Do you mind if I move into the home stable here in Fort Pinta? So I can be close to you?" you ask and his eyes widen and he beams like a shining light of happiness. "Yes yes yes!!!" he quickly leans up, "of course you can!" his smile is so wide you will be surprised if his cheeks are not sore tomorrow. "Thank you so much, James" lean up and wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him once again, this time he pins you against the bed. Fuck...This reminds you of that dream you had the night before, slowly pull away from him and smile "good night, James"

"Good night, (your name)"

Pray to the gods that you don't dream about it.


	14. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James shares some information with the reader during the eclipse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh golly.
> 
> Did anyone else get to see the eclipse?

It was early morning, around five in the morning, and everyone awake at the time was talking about the eclipse happening later that day. Even Loretta was up and getting her chores done when you encountered her in moorland to do stable chores, she had started to talk to you. "So are you and James going to watch the eclipse together?" she asked, "you know it will be very romantic," she says, "I might, I don't know I saw the lunar eclipse before with Alex-" "but Alex is not James, you need to watch the eclipse in totality with him, kiss him and you know" she goes silent when you smirk at her, "what??"

"Is that what you and Justin are going to do during the eclipse?" her face becomes red. "N-No! I-I mean maybe I don't know yet" she crossed her arms. A few minutes of conversation later and she hands you the eclipse glasses. "I'm only interested in seeing the totality of the eclipse, Loretta." you say softly, she shrugs "maybe you would want to see more than just the totality because you can't look at the sun when it's happening." you nod.

You have to go see Elizabeth in Valedale because she is going to tell you where you can see the eclipse extremely well as well as some dangers that could occur during the eclipse.

back your horse out of the trailer, turn around and see the house's trail that has been planted with flowers and gorgeous plants of all kinds. Trot up the path and dismount when you come up to her house and as usual, she is standing outside, but this time she is reading a book. "Hello, Elizabeth," you say softly, she glances up and smiles. "Hello, (your name). It is nice of you to come over when I called." she says and you chuckle, "to be honest ma'am I never expected you to call." you say.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well I do have a phone now, but Linda had to teach me how to use it. Anyways, you're here now and I have some things to tell you about the eclipse later today." she says. "First of all, keep your horses inside of the stables, ride by car to the eclipse spot." she says, "animals aren't stupid, they won't look at the sun, but do it just in case," she adds. "Second of all, Loretta gave you those eclipse glasses right?" she asks, "yes she did-" "good" she interrupts, "Keep them on for about three minutes and then give your eyes a break from them. If they get wrinkled or torn, I give them away here and James is handing them out at Fort Pinta." she said, you are honestly surprised James is not selling them. "There are many places to view the eclipse, Fort Pinta, South Hoof Island, and the Harvest Counties are going to be full of people, but others will avoid this area here in Valedale. The trail going up to The Valley Of The Hidden Dinosaur is going to be the least populated if you and James want to come here and have privacy during the eclipse," she says. 

It is nice of her to think of your relationship whilst thinking about good places to view the eclipse. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I hope you have a good time during the eclipse." you say, "Oh I've seen many eclipses in my time, this is just one of many." you become silent and then you smile, "O-of course! ma'am." you turn and mount your horse "I still hope that you have a good day." you say softly and she nods. Riding back to Moorland, you tell Loretta and Tan that you will be viewing the eclipse in Valedale, they agree that it would be the best for you and James, Loretta kept making subtle hints at other activities done afterward and you just roll your eyes. "That will not happen." you say, "sure it won't" she replies.

You start to Fort Pinta, the sun is barely in the sky yet it is still beating heat down on you, it seems much stronger than it normally is. Speed up the time by just galloping there instead of trotting. Spend a bit of time in the barn just working on certain things and hear a knock at the door about an hour of you being in there. Walk over and open the door, smiling when James walks over and hugs you "Hey James" you purr and he leans his head up, "Hey baby girl." hug him back and kiss his forehead. "Do you want to go see the eclipse in Valedale?" you ask and he leans forward a bit more "yes I do" he purrs.

"Are you charging for people to stay at Fort Pinta to watch the eclipse?" you ask and he shakes his head "some of these people won't be able to see the eclipse a second time, so for those people, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, right? I don't want to charge for something so beautiful that happens so rarely." he says. "Well it's happening in an hour and it takes an hour to get to Valedale by car." you say, smiling and leaning down lower and kissing his lips "if we go now, we can get to our spot in time for the eclipse to start."

He agrees to go right then and you call a car to pick you up and take you to the spot in Valedale. About thirty minutes into the drive he turns to you and you notice a light pink dusting on his face. You remember Elizabeth saying something about souls and how important they were when you found someone you want to spend your life with forever. You smile and look down, you remember her saying that a mating cycle or heat will occur when the souls are close enough together, these cycles can last for almost two weeks and can get frustrating. You have felt..Weird lately but you thought that was other cycles coming along. "Did you know, that when two people whose souls want to combine often...They can synch up with mating cycles and heats and will continue to do so after combining." your face becomes red, "I-I didn't know that" you smile at him as he scoots a bit closer to you, his face was burning red. 

So that's what is going on, huh? As you pull up to the stop and get out of the car, he's basically attached to you. Leaning forward into your shoulder blades and you hear him inhale your scent. "How long?" you ask, "what?" he leans back and looks at you in confusion "How long have you been in heat for?" he seems surprised that you asked that question and he leans forward, "ever since that night at the beach" he says, pressing his nose into your shoulder. Wrap an arm around him and smile "can you wait till tomorrow?" you ask, looking down at him. "I'll let you take me tomorrow, okay?" you look back down at Valedale and feel him cuddle closely into your body.

You turn to him as he hid his face from the bright light of the sun into your body, inhaling your scent once again as you place the eclipse glasses on your face and look up, you can see the moon start to cover the sun, it's not anywhere close to being total, but it is still interesting and you looked down and handed him the glasses "remove your glasses and put these on" you say, he does what you tell him too and smiles "nature is just so fascinating sometimes" he says softly, removing the glasses and putting his own back on and turning to you.

He loves stuff like this, but he was just so distracted. He wanted to see the total eclipse, and he couldn't wait for it, but then you were here. You didn't ruin the experience but you distracted him. All he could think about was you moaning his name, clawing at his back, he wanted to fuck you so bad but he couldn't yet. Not yet. Tomorrow.

He watched your facial expressions, you seemed bored at sometimes and excited at other times. He wanted to see other facial expressions you could make, quickly shaking his head and chuckling, looking down at the ground. His face must be beet red. You would pass the glasses to him at some points and then the total eclipse happened, your face had the best expression of wonder and awe, and James seemed so excited to see it as it got darker and darker and then it happened! The total eclipse, he watched and turned to you, seeing how excited you were, he pulled you close to him and watched as the eclipse came and went.

Riding back to Fort Pinta after the eclipse, you and James are whispering to each other, you feel a bit funny, your thighs closing a bit and you crossed them, smiling at him as your souls glowed a bit. You jump when you realized this you quickly attempted to hide it, turning your face away, but James leans up and kisses your lips "It's okay" he says, leaning back to give you a bit of space "your soul is beautiful" he says. "Y-You're looking at it?" you ask, James smiled "how can I not?" you face is so much redder than before, you cover it. 

"Hey calm down" he places his hand on your face and feels how hot it is and sighs. "calm down please" he whispers, kissing your cheek and you seem to be a bit relieved "I love you" he says, "I love your soul, I love your body, I love your personality. I love everything about you, you're perfect." you covered your face and whined, he got it. Oh goodness. "o-oh shit I'm sorry did I...." he leans back, turning to the window of the car as he got out when it stopped at Fort Pinta.

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry" he looked down and you walked over, kissing his lips "don't be sorry, I love you too..." you smile at him, "everything about you, I guess that is why I'm in heat now, huh?" he jumps when you say that, "I-I um-hah he...I'm" he stutters and you press your lips against his "I can't wait till tomorrow." you say.


	15. Heated Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wakes up to you in bed with him. Smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul sex is almost 100% guaranteed to produce offspring.

James thought about you all night after the eclipse, his hand on his head when he was in his bed. His cock was throbbing so hard, fuck he wanted you to scream. He wanted scratches down his back. He wanted to mark you where everyone could see, so they knew you were his. His hand slowly wrapped around the base of his cock, thrusting his hips forward, he inhaled his sheets. He hasn't washed them since you've been there and they still smell like you. he quickly stopped himself from masturbating to the thought of you.

Instead, he just laid back in his bed, panting softly. His face flushed red, he turned to see the time. It was ten thirty at night, he turned over and cuddled into the pillow, closing his eyes.

The sun was burning on his face as he forgot to close the blinds. He smelt you, he felt your arms wrapped around him. Your face was buried in between his shoulder blades, he had given you the key to his office and house. He felt his heart beat out of his chest, his soul glowing as you cuddled deeper, James wanted you, needed you, and you were right there, his mate was cuddling up to him.

The bed creaked as you sat up and stretched, he felt your eyes on him and turned to look at you, smiling. He finally got to look at you and your nude bo- wait- his face became redder than before, you were naked. His hands were on you, he leans up. "good morning" you purr into his ear, his body tingles when your hot breath hits his neck. You allow James to touch you all over, your soul is glowing with his soul. Giggle and lower your body, pinning James but he doesn't seem to like that you want to take control and quickly lifts up, wrapping his arms around you and turning you over where he is pinning you.

His hands running over your body, starting at your shoulders and he moves down, moving down and kissing the area in between your breasts. Licking down towards your womanhood. He ate up your soft moans as he moved down, his member was straining against his boxers. James licked right back up your body, nipping your breasts when he passed them, up your neck and he met your lips.

Kiss him back, he held the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. When he opens his eyes and looks at you, the sight he sees is gorgeous. You are laying there, you have a bed-head and was hot and sweaty from the heat, and you're panting from the length of the kiss.

"Please," you say.

"please fuck me...James.." you whine, he quickly stands to remove his boxers. Watch him stumble around and you get on your hands and knees, arching your back and spreading your legs a bit wider to present to him, showing him how ready you were. A virgin was completely out of the question, your virginity was taken a few years back. Giggle when you see his face, he basically tackles you when he mounts you, his member throbbing when he aligns it with your soaked entrance.

You back yourself up a bit, forcing the tip of his member inside and he pushes it in quickly and excitedly. You watch him patiently as he attempts to start a pace. His hands on your hips, its funny, he says all of these things that he wants to do to you, but he's a virgin. His hands are on your hips as he brings them back slowly as well as thrusting forward, he finds a consistent pace and continues to go by it. He presses his head in between your shoulders, moaning quietly.

"fuuuck yes baby" he moans, "(your name)-" he starts to quicken his pace a bit, biting his lip as your gorgeous body shines from the sunlight coming through the window. James soul comes out shining as your joins it. He opens his eyes to see it when the two souls touch his entire body launches forward, and he moans louder than before, especially when your pussy clenches around his aching length. You kept your patience the best you could until you were ass-up and he was ramming into you as hard as he could, heats were normally like this. Sometimes heats can even be violent. He lowers his head and you feel his teeth sinking into your shoulder, hard. You feel warmth run down your arm and you turn to look at it and sure enough, he's marked you. Both of your souls healing the wound as quickly as it showed up.

"I'm your mate" you whisper loud enough for him to hear it, "I want you to punish me, I want you to fuck me for as long as you want to make up for those years we couldn't be together like this." you say, "fuck me harder James, make me your fucking bitch for tonight" you whine, pressing the side of your face into the bed sheets. His hands dig even more into your hips, eventually moving up to your sides. "flip over" he commands, you do as he says and he smiles wide "good girl" his hands return to your sides as he thrusts roughly in and out of you, making you squeal each time he hits that special spot in you. "yes yes yes-" He moves over you and you take advantage, lift your hands up around his neck, your nails digging in. As he thrusts forward, your nails make bloody scratches down his back.

"yes--" he moans, "make me yours" he whines, feeling the warm liquid run down to his front, "claim me like I claimed you" he moans, the soul's powers heal the wound a bit slower than the one he made on you, but it happens eventually. His head dips a bit lower, he takes your nipple into his mouth, circling his tongue around it as he did when he was eating you out. You gasp out suddenly when he bites down and pulls outward, letting it go when you moan his name, he smirks and moves to the other nipple and doing the exact same thing.

Your breathing became subtly heavier, you didn't want him to know that you were close, not yet. It's too early. He leans back and lifts up your legs and you hook them around his hips and he leans back forward, grinding his hips into yours. His hand finds your clit and he rubs the small sensitive button in circles, your hips jerk up and down. It's too much, too much! "J-James--I'm going to ah!" he growls, grinding much faster than before "come all over my cock, like the filthy girl you are" he purrs out the words and gasps when you clench around him, much tighter than before. You come all over him, his bed sheets are soaked. "good girl" he says, licking your neck and down to his marking. When you come back to reality, you notice the overstimulation, he's still rubbing your swollen and overly-sensitive clit, pounding into you mercilessly.

Your hands find their way back on his back, hanging on as he becomes more and more uneven with his thrusts, "(your name" he whines, "please-please..." he looks at you, "please say you love me"

"I love you," you say and he leans forward, slamming his lips into yours in a deep kiss. Hands running up to the back of his head when his thrusts stop completely and you feel him come deep inside of you, his breathing his heavy when he pulls away and his face his red, staring right at you.

"fuck-" he smiles, kissing you again before moving off of you and laying down, in which you take the opportunity to crawl up on his body, rubbing his member with your hand "we're not done yet," you say softly. He watches as you line up his member with your entrance and lower back down on it, his head leaning back and he holds back a very loud moan. "see- in this-mmn position..." you lift up and lower back down to get used to it. "The angle makes both of us feel much more pleasure than before" you giggle, "plus" you lean down, kissing his chest where his soul would be if they weren't floating above the two, fusing and combining with one another. "I'm still in heat"

Your head leans back, proudly presenting the mark he left on your shoulder as you grind against him, his member swelling inside of your tight walls. "fuck- (your name)" he watches you as you moan and squeal, his eyes are lidded as he watches you rise and fall with such ease.

"Fucking beautiful," he says, leaning up and kissing your shoulder, you wrap your arms around him in a tight hug, continuing to ride him, smiling when you see him bury his face into your neck, breathing in your scent.   
"your hair," he taking a handful of it and pulls back, making your head jerk back and he licks up your neck, chin, he kisses your lips. "your scent" he smirks , "the sounds you make" he says, bucking his hips forward and you cry out "J-James!" and he wraps his arms back around you, joining you in thrusts as you move up, he bucking forward so his member is always inside of you, hitting that sweet little spot. "I love hearing the sound you make when you come, so please" he grabs your hips and slams you back down on his member, "come for me" your fingers curl into fists on his shoulders as your lifted up and down, he brings you over the edge quickly, your head back and your screaming his name and swears.

He pulls out this time, and you look down, coming back from the haze, lean forward into his shoulder and watch as he quickly rubs his shaft, his come now on your lower belly and chest, lean up and press your lips against his. "I love you so much James" you purr, your soul returns to your body and you see James' soul linger for a bit longer for some reason and you see James start to sweat a bit. "everything okay?" you ask, you didn't even notice the small spec inside of your soul.

His own soul returned to his body and he feels relieved "finally, gosh" he smiles at you and you giggle, lying beside of him and cuddling close.

"You realize we have to get up and do our jobs right?" he says.

"please just shut up for a few minutes, I want to cuddle you right now and not think about chores."


	16. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and James find out something surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a trigger warning for people have a problem with nightmares or death during nightmares, that happens.

James watches your body move throughout the kitchen, he acted mesmerized. Ever since the heat the two of you shared, you haven't really left Fort Pinta. When you went to Moorland, you told him you noticed that people were staring, of course, a lot of people stare here too, but at least they got used to it. Loretta keeps texting you, teasing you about you and James being together like mates.

"Just put a ring on it already, god you two are basically already married I mean he marked you!" she texted.

"Well, Justin marked you too, but you two haven't gotten married yet," you replied. She hasn't responded since then.

At least you had gotten more comfortable about walking around his home in your bra and panties. You would flaunt around the house, cleaning up messes and making tea and cooking whatever Alex and himself could teach you. When you weren't inside of the house, you were in the stables, cleaning the stalls or training one of your horses.

At night, you would cuddle close to him, you had bought the stables for yourself, but now it feels like you're glued to him. He's not complaining at all, either.

In fact, he kind of likes it, a lot.

Being around you makes him happy, it makes him so happy.

He can tell you're happy too, he can see your soul now. It glows brightly all the time, even when he isn't there and he's in his office, he can sense how happy you are.

Today, you were sitting at the dining table, writing something to someone, when he came over you quickly shooed him away, holding the letter close to your chest. His birthday was soon and you were making plans in secret with Alex, Linda, and Lisa. He sits across from you, watching your expression change. You were thinking, and pretty hard too.

"Yeah, he loves ice cream cake. We buy him a chocolate one every year for his birthday, and he doesn't like to say he has a favorite color, but it's teal.

That is funny, that is the color of your soul. You're not sure what a teal soul means, but it must be why the two of you are connected so easily.

I think maybe the party should be quite big, he always enjoyed pretty big parties but always felt bad because we spent so much money on him and he hates when we do that. Maybe this year we need to discuss on that a bit more, I know it's soon, but we seriously need to meet up and discuss this.  
Plus, I don't want to have the part be in Fort Pinta, I want it to be in Jorvik City. he's never really traveled for birthday parties so I want this birthday to be a bit of a change for him, what do you think?"

"I think that's great! Teal is the color of my soul, if you're supposed to address that publicly, I don't know, but I know that James hates big parties now, so maybe a small private party would be the best. A private party with a lot of planning and money put into it, I want this to be the best birthday party he has ever had!  
Plus, he has gotten used to other cake flavors and he enjoys vanilla and chocolate together quite well, so maybe we should try that this year? Or we can keep it a traditional chocolate ice cream cake, it's up to you since you are buying the cake!"

You feel similar eyes on you and glance up. James is staring directly at your soul, it's been glowing for quite a while now but you never really tried to acknowledge its presence.

His expression seemed calm until it became one of concern, was he staring directly at it?

Glance down at your soul really quickly and tap on your chest, bringing the fragile part out, you couldn't see anything abno-. What. Was. THAT.

"Well it can be anything, it can be a part of your soul that got trapped, I mean souls do that when they fuse, you know? It's the reason you can see my soul and read my emotions," you say, James, nodding as he stared at the small spec inside of your own soul. It was white, his soul was green. "Maybe it's just not to full compacity yet, I mean, souls don't-um wait...What was I going to say?"

You look around and sigh, biting your lip.

"Maybe I need to see Elizabeth."

It was awkward on the ride to Valedale, you and James sat pretty far apart. You were worried about what had happened to your soul, maybe it had happened to his soul too? You hope so, you hope it's not anything bad.

exchange glances with James every once in a while and he finally scoots over and cuddles close to you, Run your hand up his back and onto his shoulder, holding him closer.

He is worried about you, but you are worried about him. You lean down and kiss his forehead, he whines and leans into your side. 

"I'm scared for you." he says

"I'm scared for you" you reply.

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I want nothing more than you to be healthy for me."

"I want the same for you" 

It's about half way there when you feel something, you feel sick. You groan and lean against the car window, the road was fairly smooth the rest of the way there and James starts to worry, even more, you can feel it.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I just feel a bit car sick is all" you reply.

He backs off of you a bit to give you room, and to be honest you are a bit grateful for it. You don't want to accidentally throw up on him. That would be utterly disgusting.

When the car pulls up to Elizabeth's house, you exit and she happily greets you and then gives you a bit of a look when James exits the car as well and tells the man to stay for a bit. "Good evening, ma'am," you say to her, and she walks over. Placing her hand on your cheek "you're burning up, are you okay?" she asks, and you chuckle "I've felt a bit ill on the ride here, I'll be fine." you reply.

James watches as you sit down with Elizabeth on a tree stump and she turns to him, a smile coming onto her face.

"Do you mind if I see your soul (your name)?" she asks, you're a bit shocked to hear the question as you were about to ask if she wanted to see it. "Um yeah, sure ma'am" you reply, gently placing your hand on your chest and summoning your soul.

Allowing her to examine the soul as it spins evenly around in your hand, the flame surrounding it has become dim and was slightly gray. This made the smaller soul brighter. She smiles and leans back, "you're pregnant, my dear." she says simply.

James smiles, "Oh thank god you're just pregnant. Wait." he stands there for a moment "wait wait wait, pregnant?" even you seem surprised, you had all these things in mind of what you could have, or what that spec could be. But you're pregnant. You're just pregnant!

Wait. Pregnant.

"Like, actually pregnant?" you ask, staring at Elizabeth in disbelief and she nods. "yes! Pregnant!" she replies. Stare at the small soul inside of your own, turn to James who seems to be just as shocked at you. "Why do you two seemed surprised? James is a man, you are a woman and you are pregnant because the two of you had unprotected sex during your heats and thus your souls fused and created a living being it's not that hard to understand" she says.

Lift your hand to your mouth and start to nibble at your nails and Elizabeth quickly slaps your hand away, "that's a bad habit of yours and you need to stop it" she says as she stands. "Don't become so stressed, okay? In fact, this is pretty great," she says to you and James this time. "Make sure that you don't lift anything heavy, do squats, and when the time comes, call me and I'll handle the rest. Okay?" she smiles and retreats into her house.

Your soul gives away your mood once again, it's glowing bright and colorfully as you run to your boyfriend, kissing him. His hands move to your sides, "hold up baby you're pushing me against the car, heh." he opens the door, turning back to you and chuckling nervously. Patting your back and moving your hair out of the way.

"Better out than in, right baby?" he says.

On the ride home was full of talking, along with a few stops. Giggle and cuddle up to him that night, feel his soul glow against yours. James rubbing your back in circles. You had decided to sleep on your side tonight, and nude. Both of your souls glowing and shining proudly.

You love this man so much, you can feel him start to slowly fall asleep. His rubbing is slowing down as you begin to drift off with him.

Suddenly, you're falling. Your eyes go wide and your heart almost stops as you take a breath. Watch as the sky goes darker and darker. your breathing becomes quicker and quicker and you see who pushed you. The figure is dark, shadowy. You can't make out any facial details and then.

You hit the ground.

The room around is dark, foggy, and cold. Is this what it feels like to die? Is this what it feels like to...Be alone in the world to feel like no one really cares. Where is James, Alex, Linda, Lisa, Fripp? Elizabeth....

Then you jump up, gasping for air and panting. James is panicked when he feels you shoot up into the air, the covers flying off of the bed as you are in pitch darkness. Before you woke up, you had noticed that the small soul inside your own was gone. Quickly summon your soul and feel tears well up in your eyes when you see it there, floating in circles happily.

James puts his hand on your shoulder, "what happened?" he asks, you close your eyes and press your soul back into your chest, "It was a nightmare." you reply, turning to him and kissing him deeply. "I'm happy to be here, with you with everyone. I'm happy to have you as a mate, knowing you truly love me and I love you just as much. I love that we have an unborn child. I love that we have a chance in this world." you say.

"I'm happy here," you say.

"With you, with everyone, with everything"

feel your eyes start to lid as he lays you down and kisses you back. "I love you so much" you hear him say as he cuddles close to you, "I love you too, James"


	17. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader becomes paranoid and James has to help calm you down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I've had some shit to do.
> 
> I hope I can be forgiven!
> 
> 18+ for this chapter

The past few weeks after finding out the pregnancy had been pretty chill, actually. You would walk around his home like you owned the place like you did before, but this time you would walk around without your bra, he noticed this when he woke up on the couch and you were beside of him, awake and watching TV. 

He also noticed you would become upset when he had to stand outside and "work". More than before. Before you would understand in the end but this time you were begging him to stay with you, almost acting scared of him leaving the home. He was glad you were becoming more confident in your form, around the house at least, but he didn't like how paranoid you seemed when he left. It worried him more than anything.

He needed to tell Alex, maybe she could help with this. 

"Yello?" the voice on the other line answered immediately.

"Alex-" he started, but was quickly interrupted "Wait, James? But isn't this (your name)'s phone?" she asked, "y-yeah" he says, tugging at his shirt.

"What do you need?" she asks, she sounds kind of concerned.

"It's actually about (your name)." he says and then she sounds legit concerned "What happened?" she asked.

He smiles, "It's weird, I know, but- Ever since--Um...Heh...Ugh, Um.." he puts his hand in his hair "I don't know how to explain this, but ever since we-um....M-M..." he chuckled.

"Mated?"

He stood silent for a few seconds and started to chuckle again, "y-yeah...Ever- Ever since we mated..." he goes silent again and she sighs. "James, please I am your sister, you can tell me anything." she states and he grumbles something, "Ever since we mated, we- actually went to Elizabeth's and she confirmed that (your name) was pregnant," he said.

It's Alex's turn to go silent now, trying to process this information he gave her. "Pregnant?" she repeated. "Yes, pregnant," he replies.

Alex sat in a chair, staring at the floor in shock. Pregnant, huh? She would have thought that maybe you and James would have been at least smart enough to use protection- Yet again when you're in heat...She bit her lip, you never thought much of what you did. She giggled, "what's so funny?" he asks, "Is she acting paranoid when you leave your home? Does she even live with you?"

"She does, " he replies, turning to the small area off of the Inn, he wondered how you were doing. "You're her mate, James. She is your mate, your pregnant mate," she says, leaning over the table and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "I-I know" he starts but she interrupts "then what do you expect, you fused souls, got her pregnant, and probably marked her. She feels safer when you're around because you are her mate." he goes silent, staring at the pavement and then narrowing his eyes, "she just wants to feel protected, and if you don't know yet, a stressed pregnant woman isn't a good thing" she says.

He sits there silent on the other phone line and then she continues, "and by the way- she can still mate with you, the soul development is just one part of the pregnancy. When the soul is fully developed then the baby starts to develop." she says, he stays silent and listens. "She will become very-...Sexual? It's hard to explain hormones with a pregnant female, they get really clingy, paranoid, they want to mate. It's confusing sometimes." she shakes her head and laughs.

"She's fine James, just hire someone to stand out there for you. Hell, I'll even do it." she says and he snorts "you would?" he asks and she smiles, "yes" she replies.

They talk on the phone for a bit, he was assigning her to the job and she was agreeing. Really, any chance to be anywhere around you was good enough for her. She wanted to say hi. When James hung up, he stepped back inside his house to see you curled up on the couch, watching the smaller spec of a soul inside of your own, it hadn't grown very much. He smiles and sits beside of you, "hey-" he watches you turn your body away from him and he frowns. Lifting his hand he touches your upper-arm and you jump, he removes his hand. Your skin was colder than ice!

He lifted his hand up and bit his finger, turning to see the blanket inside of his room and stood "stay here" he says and he walks into his room to get it.

You continue to stare at the small soul, watching it twirl around happily. Smile when it starts to develop a certain color. When you watched James leave the house, you had a feeling and it was strange. You felt like when he was here, you were protected and when he left you were not. Elizabeth had told you when you were younger that souls have a safe point when fused with other souls. She had told you because you were curious.

A female or male's soul fuses with their mates and there is a safe point. Like an area of protection you feel, if your mate leaves that area, you will feel as if you are not protected and the other can feel this as well.

Now that James thought about it as he was gathering pillows and blankets, he did feel..Anxious or nervous either one. He felt like something would jump from the bushes and get him, but when he left the house. He couldn't explain it, but it was like you were going to get.....He shivered and decided not to think on it.

When he returned, he saw that your soul was back in your body and smiled. "H-hey (your name) do you want to um-" he dropped the pillows and blankets on the floor "build a pillow fort or something?" you snort and lean back into the couch, "what are we, children?"

"Well, I mean. I feel like maybe if we, do these things the soul might grow bigger and happier. Be a good soul, you know?" he says and you stand. Wrap your arms around him and press your head underneath his chin. "I love you," you whisper, quickly moving away and lifting a pillow from the pile. "So, is that a yes?" he asks, leaning forward and looking down at the pillow you were looking at. "Yes," you say, turning to him and giggling "I always enjoyed making pillow forts with A- Anne." you smile nervously.

James pulled chairs from the kitchen into the room and placed them on the couch. Grab a thin blanket and throw it over the chairs, the blanket was big enough so you take one of the chairs and move it up, "I fixed it" you state, backing up and looking at him.

He was laughing. At what you can't tell. "I'm sorry- but it- it's just " he started to calm down, or well forcing himself to do so. "You looked so serious when you were making the fort," he said, walking over to observe it from your angle.

"well of course!" you say, turning to him. 

"I want it to look good, and comfortable." cross your arms.

He bends over, getting a large fluffy blanket. "Well, you can make it seem comFORTable. he crawled inside and started to place the blanket around, reaching back out "hand me another blanket." you do what he says. "done!" he crawls back out and then freezes. "hold on, no I'm not!"

He grabs pillows from the couch and started throwing them inside, "now I am," he turns to you and grabs your hand "come on in." he purrs. Bend over and join him inside of the fort, he's watching your soul glow and the smaller soul inside grows a few inches. He was so distracted by your soul, he didn't even notice your soft lips pressing against his own. When he finally did notice, he leaned back wide-eyed. You make a worried face and he stares at you, he finally came back to his senses and leaned forward, kissing you back.

Wrap your arms around his neck and lean into his body. His hands move down your sides and end at your hip. Remove one arm from his neck and rest that hand against his cheek. When you pull away, he nips at your bottom lip which tempted you to kiss him again. Lift your head back and James saw it as an opportunity, kissing your neck. You were a bit surprised by his move but you accepted it.

James' right-hand moves down to your thigh and pulls your leg over and you can feel his length pushing against his jeans. You feel his hand moving back up and hooking his thumb into your pants, slowly moving them down.

"wow- are we five or something?" a familiar voice interrupted and James groaned, pulling away from you, patting your hip. Alex stared at the fort and crossed her arms. "Is this a bad time?" she asks when he crawls out of it "n-no" he stutters. Rubbing the back of his head and he chuckled. He was so happy that his shirt was low enough to cover his boner.

Alex smiled at him "hey bro" she ruffled his hair "so- I came in because I wanted to make sure I could stand out there now." she said and he smiled, "I thought I already told you that you could?" he asks and she shook her head "no- by the way how is she doing? (your name)?" she leans back and crosses her arms. Smiling he turns towards the fort "she's doing fine, just acting a bit strange." he says and Alex nods "pregnancy makes you that way- and to be honest, I am surprised that you- you know- got her pregnant even though you've been dating her for a few months. I mean I know it's almost a year- and I know that you've known each other for years and all that mess" she says, looking around his home. She pulls him close to her and whispers, "Do you even love her as much as you say you do?" she asks and he pushes her away.

"Of course I do! I've- I've loved her for a long ass time and you know this. You know from the moment you two started hanging out I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of her, and I marked her. She's mine. I love her so much" he peers up at her and smiles. "Now, we can talk about your position, right?" he lifts his shoulders a bit. "Yes, fine." Alex says, arms dropping to her sides, "just...Don't leave her because you can't handle it. Oh, and before I forget. Get an electric toothbrush, it'll help calm her down for a while if she gets you know- um.." she goes quiet, but he puts it on his mental shopping list.

"You can stand out there and get the money from tourists and riders, and also give money to the people who work hard to train," he says, waving her away and she leaves, closing the door and he turns back to the fort. An electric toothbrush might not be a bad idea.

When he crawled back into the fort, he turned to you and saw you flushed, your soul was glowing brightly.

"This is going to be interesting," he says softly, he knew that when it comes to soul sex, it can relief someone for hours. Maybe...It will work with this?

Your soul was in his hand, you're already quivering from the light touching. He switches hands and licks the residue the melting soul left on his hand. Lime.

Biting your lip, your legs crossed and your entire body was hot and sensitive. Your hands clinging to the blankets, it was funny how just making out could make you so pent up. He didn't want Alex to hear your moans when he started messing with your soul, he smiles and lifts up one of the pillows "bite this baby girl." he says, "I don't want my sister to hear your moans from outside. You get pretty loud." 

Take the pillow into your mouth and pretty much instantly, his mouth finds your soul and he slides his tongue up it. His other hand, smeared with your soul's residue, slid up your shirt and groped your sensitive breast and squeezed the perky nipple hiding in your shirt. his thumb pressed into your soul before it broke the jelly substance, and you screamed out, the pillow falling from your mouth "oh fuck yes- James!" you cry and he quickly grabs the pillow and you bite back down. "I love how you scream my name, but my sister doesn't need to know about this stuff," he says, his thumb moving back and forth inside of your soul and your muffled moans seemed to be more like shrieks and whines of pleasure.

Chuckling, he leans forward sucking onto the soul and circling his tongue around the area. Tears were welling up in your eyes as your hips jerk forward. He pops his mouth off "I love you" he whispers and he notices a hickey start to appear on your neck. When you came, your body was shaking, and he knew that your entire being was pleased.

"How was that?" he asked.

It took a few minutes for you to come back to your senses and reply. "Amazing," you say when you finally can, leaning forward and kissing his lips when he pressing your soul back into your body. "I love you too," you say, leaning back and giggling. "I..Can't wait, this child is going to be spoiled, isn't it?" you ask, turning to him and he laughs, "I hope I can spoil them. I don't know how well I'll be able too." 

"mhm, so Alex is working for you so you can stay here with me during this pregnancy? Wow, we are really um- not prepared." you say and he sighs, crossing his arms "I know it's weird for you to become pregnant, this is tying us down at the most. It's too early for this, isn't it? I mean we just started to date and a lot of people wait until marriage-" 

"You know damn well that no one can think straight when they are in heat" you interrupt.

"Besides, I would rather it be yours than someone else's." you say, looking down at your belly and sighing, "and to be truthful, James. I noticed you before you noticed me."

"What?"

Lay down and rest against a pillow, "Oh, yeah. I couldn't have dreamt a life better than this, at least being with you I can finally be happy." you say, and James lays down beside you, cuddling close to you. "By the way, Alex took care of your horses. Thank her later, okay?" he kisses your neck where the hickey was placed.

"Can we sleep now? I'm tired," you say and he nods.

The entire area goes dark after a few minutes and you are asleep, feeling him pull you close and spooning you.

Tonight will be nice.


	18. Reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James becomes stressed out about losing papers and after he finds them, the reader helps him relieve that stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+  
> I'm trying to make up for not posting the whole week.

James was furious. He had been working all night in his own home, calling people and signing papers, but when he had to find important papers to sign the next day it seemed like an impossible mission. He had to find papers to put extensions on Fort Pinta so Tourists had other things to do than just the beach and sleep. He felt sorry for you, having to see him like this all stressed and pissed off.

Eyes watching him move back and forth around the room, you sigh and bring your legs up to your chest, hugging them. He didn't want help, and he didn't want you involved in case you hurt yourself.

He groaned, running his hand through his hair. He was destroying his home trying to find those papers, and he knew for a fact he never set them down in his office or the kitchen! 

Panting, he slowed down and stood in the middle of the living room, groaning "dammit" he hissed, crossing his arms and he sees you move, peeking your head over the couch and into the kitchen. "James- Honey are those the papers on the dining table?" you ask and he walks over, going into the kitchen and then sighing.

He came into the living room with the papers and kissed your lips, placing a hand on your cheek. "Thank you, baby," he said, walking into his and then he shook his head. "Damn, I'm fucking stupid" he laughed. Sitting on the couch right beside of you, he pressed his hands against his head "there are so many pages and I haven't signed a single one of them." he was stressed out and tense. "I'll help you sign some of them," you say, placing your hands on his shoulders and rubbing them.

"or," you start and he turns to you, "I could help you become less tense and calm down," you say. "Well, it would be pretty weird having two people sign papers. Different handwriting and such," he says, and you rest a hand on his thigh. "I know a few nights ago you pleased me with my soul. I want to do the same to you, but- I don't want to use your soul."

"You don't have to be gentle with me either," you say as he attacks your neck with kisses and licks. "I give consent for you to be as rough as you want to be" you whisper. "I can't believe your mine" he whispers, running his hands up your shirt and roughly grabbing at your breasts. Yanking your bra up over them, squeezing your nipples and he rested his head in the crook of your neck. You try to hold back a moan as he roughly plays with your nipples, his breath heavy on your neck. "Don't you dare hold back those beautiful moans right now, I wanna hear those noises come out of your mouth" he hisses.

He was acting so dominate, you feel your walls quivering every time he would whisper to you about how soft your body is, how gorgeous your moans are. With lidded eyes, you turn and look at him when he pulls away. Run your hand up from his thigh and move a bit, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down until his erection is free and your hand immediately moves to it. Rub your hand up his shaft, gently grazing the tip with your thumb. One of his hands moves down from your chest and over your belly, and it moved under your jeans, rubbing your folds through your panties. "Fuck babe, you're soaked" he purred, "well you don't really have any room to talk" you say softly, leaning down and the angle made his hand come out of your jeans, and he tried figuring an angle where it could return to your jeans, but he forgot about that when you rolled your tongue over his tip.

Pull the foreskin back with your tongue as you circle the tip of his member. The hand that used to be rubbing your covered folds tangles in your hair. Tongue gliding up the slit of his member and your lidded eyes meet his. You give him a small smirk and he raises an eyebrow, crying out when you lower your head, taking his entire member into your mouth and letting it rest in your throat. Moving back up and it comes out of your mouth with a pop.

"Get on your hands and knees," he says, and you stand up from the couch, unbuttoning your pants and pulling them down, making sure to take your panties off with them. However, he hasn't moved from his spot and his hand was slowly rubbing up against his shaft. Glance down at his member and move onto the couch, gripping onto the arm of the couch and spreading your legs a bit. Hear him move behind you and expect to feel his member plunge deep inside of you, but instead, you feel his tongue run from your clit and up your folds.

Your folds are pulled apart and he shoves his tongue inside. Immediately, you lower your head, biting your lip. "James-" you moan out when he nipped your clit. "Always so sensitive here," he says, circling your clit and then sucking on it. Arch your back and turn your head towards him, "please-" "please what." he smirks, "please fuck me James" and you feel the cushions move slightly as he sits up.

Brace yourself as he rubs his member up your quivering pussy. "J-James PLEASE- Stop teasing" you whine. "so impatient" he whispers, fingers digging into your ass before he gives you a solid WHAP. Cling to the arm of the couch and cry out. Clap one of your hands against your mouth, he slaps your ass again and the whimper you release is absolutely pitiful.

Chuckling behind you, James presses his member against your quivering pussy and thrusts forward, hilting inside of you. He does give you a few moments to get used to him, especially since you and him haven't done this in a while. However, the noise you made when he entered you was adorable. Hands digging into your hips as he starts thrusting slowly in and out of you, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting right back in. James grunted as he started to speed up, he was starting to feel a lot calmer, but he wanted to finish this with you.

His hand lifts and slams right down on your ass as his thrusts become rougher, your back arched and you turn your head towards him with a small smile. Moan his name as his hips slam into your ass. A few minutes into the act, he's pounding into you mercilessly. His thrusts quick and hard. Both of your bodies are hot and sweaty, both of you cursing and moaning. He soon brings you over the edge, your head resting on your hands on the couch arm, panting and whining from over-stimulation as he continues to hit that sweet spot inside of you.

Soon his thrusts become sporadic and you can already feel his come painting your walls before he stops completely and you can hear his loud panting. Come covering your inner walls and soon overflowing and running down your inner thighs and falling onto the couch. "fuck- yes" you whimper, turning to him and his eyes are on your hips and thighs, they had scratches and bruises on them from his rough handling and when you moved, sitting on the couch, he noticed the same bruises on your breasts from his groping earlier.

"S-sorry.." he said, rubbing the back of his head, "for what?" you ask, turning to him and leaning on his shoulder. "For bruising you," he said softly and you smile, "I just see it as you marking me more," you say, kissing his lips.

When you pull away from him and there is a string of saliva connecting your mouths, but when you pull too far away from him, it breaks. "I love you," you say and he smiles, "I love you more," he says, and you playfully punch his arm.

After getting everything cleaned up, you stand in the kitchen, hand on our chin and you brainstorm ideas for dinner. You want to make something simple, but you also want to make something amazing. Turn to James who is sitting a the dining table and signing papers. You want to make something that James will enjoy. "Honey?" you walk to him, "yes?" he asks, not taking his eyes from the page "Do you like certain foods, I want to make something you'll enjoy a lot." you say and this time he looks up at you "I'll enjoy anything in that cookbook." he points to the book in the middle of the table and you grab it. "Okay-" walk back into the kitchen.

He noticed after having sex with you earlier that your soul's safe-zone as he called it had become much larger. This meant that he could finally leave his home and stand outside to greet people. Were the papers to add maybe a carnival? Maybe an indoor swimming pool for the winter? He wanted to make sure he could make these adjustments. He has been blamed for damaging the property even though he didn't, but at least it was past him now.

He could hear you on the phone with Loretta in the kitchen, and she seemed to want to push you for the information you didn't want to share, but you always ended up sharing it anyway. He was happy it was nothing of your sex life, though he was sure it happens every once in a while. "Don't you come after my man!" you say jokingly and he hears Loretta laughing and say, "No no! I'm already taken, babe."

Your man, huh? He liked the sound of that.

Set the dinner down on the table and sit beside of him, kissing his cheek happily. "Take a break and eat," you say, taking a bite of the dish you had made. He stacked the papers up and placed them aside, doing the same as you and turning to you. "How do you always make food taste so good?" he asks, "It never tastes half as good when I make it," he grumbles, taking another bite.

"You mad at me for making good food?" you ask and he quickly shakes his head, "No! no no no! I love it when you cook, you make amazing food. it's just, whenever I make something I exactly what you do, and you follow the instructions in the book and I do the same. But it never ever turns out as good as yours." he says.

"I'm flattered." you say.

That night, you cuddle up to him, but he was already asleep. He must have been so exhausted and you feel a little bad. You knew he needed something to calm him down, but maybe your option wasn't the best choice, he was probably tired and couldn't write down everything he needed to. You wonder when he needs to send those papers off.

You'll worry about it in the morning.


End file.
